Hermione's Dark Secret
by N. Forest
Summary: When Hermione Granger gets her Hogwarts letter she feels as if everyone is hiding something from her. When a boy named Draco Malfoy befriends her and she gets sorted into Slytherin mysteries appear before her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sadly this world and it characters do not belong to me. They are JKR's.

Hermione's Dark Secret: Chapter One 

"No! Hurry get the girl!" Aurors swarmed around the mansion. The dark stone had a reddish tinge to it after the fire inside grew. Two shackled adults stood inside a circle of magical law enforcement officers. Neither looked to the house where the search was progressing.

"Found her!" A junior member rushed out. He carried a bundle of blankets in his arms. "She was in the basement, a hiding place. I had to stun her." He jerked to a halt in front of his superior. The two Death Eaters scowled at the young man who had taken their child.

"Let me through." Alaster 'Mad-Eye' Moody was the head auror there. He showed them their daughter. "You see her? Get a good look, because you're never going to see her again." He spat on the ground in front of them and retreated from the circle of guards. "Take them to Azkaban. Lock them up real good. They'll never see the light of day again."

Another junior auror took the one and a half year old from him. "I'll take her to child services right away sir." Moody nodded to him. "And I'll start on the report while I'm there." He walked to the edge of the property where the anti-apparation wards ended. A turn of his cloak and he was gone.

Four figures in robes stood outside a small room. The room's walls were clear but covered in thick curtains. All of them were starring at it, as its contents was the topic of their heated discussion.

"Minister, I think you would find it more beneficial if the child's heritage was not hidden from her during her childhood." Albus Dumbledore's eyes weren't twinkling and he was almost glaring at Minister Fudge.

"No look here Dumbledore. The girl's not your responsibility. We'll send to Hogwarts when she's eleven and you can worry about her then. Right now she's the ministry's problem. And we'll deal with her." He opened the door. "This muggle family will raise her. She'll grow up happy and non-magical."

The oblivator and child protection officer entered the room. A sleeping spell was quickly cast on her before she was apparated out. Fudge smirked to Dumbledore.

"Besides, if you wanted the job you could have taken it. It was offered to you after all." He fingered his wand before stalking off to some other job.

Dumbledore starred into the small room that had held Hermione. "Poor girl." He murmured. "I promise I will not hide the truth from you." He slowly turned and walked out of the corridor.

The oblivator knocked on the door. It was a very muggle door, in a very muggle neighborhood. It was opened quickly by a young woman with long brown hair.

"Hello can I help you?" She asked. These kinds of people, strangely dressed and carrying a baby didn't frequently come to the door.

The child officer smiled. "Yes Dr. Granger. We've brought your baby home."

Hermione bounced out of bed. School had been out for almost a month now and she was looking forward to go back to the library. She dressed hurriedly and grabbed her book bag, before hurrying down the stairs.

Her parents were already sitting at the table eating pancakes. An empty spot with a covered plate had been left for her. She slid into it quickly before turning to her parents.

"Good Morning dear. How did you sleep?" Her mother asked her. Both of the adults had to leave for their shared dental practice shortly. "Do you have any plans for today?" Both of them smiled at their young daughter.

"I'm going to the library." Hermione stood up having already finished her own breakfast in a matter of seconds. "My books from the other branch are due in today." She ran to the front door and slid on her shoes before opening the door.

Just as the door was opened, the woman outside it looked in. "I hadn't knocked yet." She stepped smartly over the threshold. "Hello Drs Granger and," She looked at the child. "You must be Hermione."

Her parents starred at the woman. They were astonished at the authority she thought she had and the strange robes she wore.

Hermione's farther stood up. "Nice to meet you. Is there some way we could help you?" He asked, wondering if she had escaped from a mental hospital nearby.

"Aw, yes. I'm here to tell you about Hermione. Let's move to your sitting room." She carefully led the Granger's to one of their couches. After they sat she began again. "Have you ever noticed that strange things happen around your daughter? Especially when she's angry or upset?" She paused to let them think.

Hermione's mind was racing. She remembered a fire starting one day when she was playing a game. And when she decided to play doctor and had given her cat a real operation. The organs had started coming out and she'd had no idea why.

"Hermione is not a normal child." The woman looked to their faces. It was quite obvious they were busy remembering strange occasions. "That is because you're daughter is a witch. She has magic."

The three Granger's were struck dumb. They weren't religious and they didn't believe or encourage the beliefs of magic and other such nonsense. Her father looked at the woman. "Is there anything you can do to prove this?" He asked her skeptically.

The woman smiled before drawing a wooden stick out of her pocket. She pointed it at an armchair and after murmuring a few words it turned in a large pot. "AS you can see magic is very real." She put her wand away again.

Hermione's mother looked thoughtfully at the pot. "So why are you telling this to us now? Is something going to happen?" She looked at Hermione worriedly.

The woman but a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "There is a school for magical children in Scotland. Hermione has been enrolled there. It starts on September 1st. You'll need top take her to King's Cross station to get the train."

Her parents starred at her. "You mean she'll have to leave?" Her mother cried.

"But, couldn't we send her somewhere closer?" Neither of her parents wanted to lose their only child.

The woman's face hardened as she looked at them. "This is the only possibility. If your daughter does not receive training she is a danger to everyone, even herself." The woman looked meaningfully at Hermione.

"What do you mean, a danger?" Her father was far too curious for his own good.

"Her power could kill her, or those around her if she became angry. She must attend Hogwarts."

Hermione felt tears in her eyes. She really wanted to go to this school. To learn about magic and this other world. But she'd never had to stay away from home for that long. And she was nervous enough about starting a new school. She didn't know anything about magic!

The woman handed them some papers from her shoulder bag. "This is Hermione's school letter." She indicated a envelope addressed in green ink. "The rest are introductions to the magical world. You'll also find instructions on how to get to Diagon Alley in there. That's where Hermione will need to purchase her supplies."

"Diagon Alley, where's that?" Hermione's mother was always the practical one. "I don't think I've ever heard of it."

"It's a wizarding area hidden in London. Hermione will be the only one who can see it, so you'll need to follow her." The woman stood up and walked to the front door. "Please feel free to mail us if you have any questions. The address is on the back." She smiled and walked smartly out the front door.

The three Granger's starred after her in shock. They turned to their daughter. "Did you know anything about that?" Dr. Granger looked as if someone had just told him the world was actually flat. It was almost as if someone had.

Dr. Granger smiled. "Well this gives us a chance to get together." She walked over to the entrance hall. They quickly dressed to leave and briefly examined the directions to the entrance. Charring Cross rd. A twenty minute drive from their house.

They scrambled into the car. Hermione's parents were looking forward to discover more about this new world. Hermione just wanted to fin better, more interesting books. The wizarding world was bound to have a good collection.

They parked the car a decent distance away. Hermione followed the directions to the muggle stores. Between them she saw the dirty pub. "Look!" Hermione cheered. "There it is!"

Her father peered between the stores with renewed interest. "I don't see anything. Are you sure dear?" He looked worriedly at her.

"Of, course. You can't see it." Hermione seized their arms and carefully walked into the pub. Just as it looked they were going to walk straight into the wall, Hermione's parents felt themselves pass into another building.

"You're here." The old man from behind the bar stood up. "'m Tom. I'll be showing around to the entrance." He motioned them outside, they followed timidly. Tom showed Hermione how to make the bricks move to let herself in. "You've got a real smart one here." He grinned toothlessly to her parents.

The expanse of Diagon Alley spread out before them. If was slowly drifting toward lunch break and shops would be closing. After changing a good portion of muggle money the Granger's split up. Hermione's mother was getting robes and a telescope. Her father was getting a cauldron and potion kit. Hermione was getting her own books. They decided to meet in front of Ollivander' wand store in an hour.

Hermione was overwhelmed by the sheer size of Flourish and Blots. She quickly gathered all the books on her list. They were less expensive then she had expected and therefore had money left over. A section on Dark Books caught her eye. But as she approached a white line appeared on the floor and pushed her away when she tried to cross it.

"Can I help Miss?" A clerk appeared and asked her.

"Yes, I want to look at those books." Hermione indicated the Dark section.

The clerk smiled. "I'm sorry. You must be at least fifteen or have your parents with you. Would you like to purchase those?" He indicated the books in her arms.

"Oh, yes right away." Hermione followed him to the cashier. She purchased her school texts, a few books on wizarding culture and two novels. All of them looked informative, interesting and Hermione was mesmerized. But those Dark books were the ones she really wanted.

After leaving the shop and checking her watch Hermione decided to do some exploring. She was ahead of schedule. After wandering aways she spotted a small bookshop at the end of a darkened street.

She cautiously passed under the 'Knockturn Alley' sign as she hurried to the book shop. This area gave her the creeps. Strange people lurked in the shadows and the stores had sinister appearances. She entered the book store with a sigh of relief.

That relief disappeared quickly as she was grabbed by the collar and roughly hauled around a shelf. A tall blond man starred down at her. His eyes seemed to pass through her as though someone else was inside of her.

He looked into her eyes. Tears rose briefly in his own before he bent close to her ear. "You are not who you think you are. You are one of us." The voice was low she wasn't exactly sure if she had heard it. The man spun and walked quickly out of the store.

Hermione was dazed. Was that attempted kidnapping? What did his message mean? She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She wasn't going to let anything ruin her experiences in the bookshop. The books lining the shelfs in this stone were not friendly and new like at Flourish and Blottts. She looked closely at a lower shelf.

'Beginners Guide to Dark Magic. By Ebony Brindle.' The title was intriguing. She carefully lifted the book off the shelf. Checking the price she noticed it was quite low, having been reduced three time. She made her may to the back of the store and stopped at the owner.

"Excuse me, sir? I'd like to purchase this book." Hermione held up the book in question.

The owner yawned tiredly. "But the money on the table." He gave another jaw wrenching yawn and settled back to his nap.

Hermione smiled happily. Her new wand (14 inches, with a core of Dementor skin) felt comfortably warm against her leg. Her new robes fit perfectly.

It was September 1st. The platform 9 ¾ was filled with people moving in every direction and talking about everything at once. Hermione boarded the train quickly. She stowed her trunk away easily. She knocked and entered a compartment with two young boys in it.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." She smiled as she delivered her greeting.

The red haired boy smiled. Small bits of chocolate fell from his mouth. "'m Ron." He said trying to talk with a full mouth.

Hermione looked at the bits of food falling on his lap. "You could so down a bit." She told him before turning to the boy with wild black hair. "Who are you?"

He swallowed his mouthful before answering her. "Harry. Harry Potter."

Hermione looked at the two of them. "Are you born wizards or do you have muggle families?" She was interested in learning more about her new world.

"Hello Hermione." A cold voice behind her made her jump. She turned to see a blond boy. He offered her his hand "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron looked thunderstruck. "Listen, leave her alone. She's done nothing to you!"

Hermione looked at Ron oddly. "What are talking about? He hasn't done anything?"

Draco smiled at her. "Ignore him. His family abandoned wizards long ago. Their as bad as mudbloods."

Ron jumped to his feet. "Watch your language Malfoy! Why don't you go jump in a lake?" Harry nodded in agreement.

Hermione was disgusted by this behavior. "He just came in here. Why are you so hostile?"

Ron glared at Malfoy before turning to address her. "His family are as bad as they come. Dark wizards, everyone."

Malfoy considered Ron's words. "I didn't think that mattered to you. Considering who you're sitting with." He motioned to Hermione. "Would you like to join me and my friends? We don't spit food everywhere." He indicated the crumbs on Ron's lap smirking. "Then again Weasley it probably coast your family a year's income to pay for this."

He offered his arm to Hermione. "Join me fair lady." Hermione smiled. People usually teased her for reading and this boy didn't seem to want anything from her. She stood gracefully and took his arm, not sparring a backward glance for the two boys left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. JKR created it all.

Hermione's Dark Secret- Chapter Two

Draco Malfoy led her to a compartment near the end of the train. Hermione could see many people sitting inside it. Draco opened the door and held it off her. He motioned inside. "After you my lady."

Hermione stepped inside carefully taking in everyone around her. A variety of boys and girls were sprawled in various positions around and on the benches. Hermione turned back to her escort. "These are your friends."

Draco stepped up beside her. "This is Hermione." Another boy opened his mouth but Draco glared before he said anything. "Just Hermione." He walked up to two extremely large boys. "Crabbe, Goyle, move." The two boulder like males quickly cleared onto the floor.

Draco collapsed back. A blond girl leaned toward him. "Introduce her!" She turned to Hermione. "Excuse Draco, he's not good with proper manners." She gave him a kick. "Get started."

Draco yawned. "If you insist." He motioned to the girl. "This is Pansy Parkinson. Daughter of the noble and most ancient house of Parkinson." He stood and pointed to the snoring lumps on the floor. "Those are Vince Crabbe and Greg Goyle. Again ancient and most noble."

The boy sitting on the other bench stood up. "Theo Nott and my best friend Millicent Bulstrode." Hermione gave them sharp looks. Nott was a thin, reed like boy. A large book sat in lap and his fingers stuck in it a various angles. Millicent has a heavy set girl with some sort of notebook in her hands.

Hermione motion to the last two. "And they are..." She looked at Draco expectantly.

The girl on the right stood. "Daphene Greengrass." She pointed to the dark skinned boy on her left. "Blaise Zabini."

Draco nodded. "We would be honoured if you joined our little group. After all we could use another girl."

Theo nodded. "There are three eligible males and only two females. What would our parents have thought?"

Draco placed his hand on Hermione's arm. "What do our parents think? What do they want us to do?" He smiled at Hermione.

Pansy brought Hermione's attention back to herself. "Do you collect chocolate frog cards?"

"Yeah." Millicent broke in. "I only need five more, then my collections complete. Do you need any cards?"

Hermione starred at them in bewilderment. "Um, I don't know." Seeing their frowns she added more hastily. "I never really had a chance to start a collection. I'd be happy if you could give me a hand."

Blasie smiled. "Sure. We could work on it once we arrive at Hogwarts."

"Don't forget the sorting." Draco added. "My father will kill me if I don't end up in Slytherin." There were nods of agreement from everyone.

"Not me." Theo looked around. "My mum was in Ravenclaw. So my dad would be okay with that."

"But Slytherin is preferable. Right?" Draco shot the boy a look. Theo nodded quickly. Draco turned to Hermione. "Planning on carrying on the family tradition?"

Hermione looked confused. "I don't know what you mean. My parents aren't magical." Gasps were heard from all around the compartment.

Millicent starred at Hermione and Draco wide eyed. "Are you sure she's the one we needed?"

Draco glared. "Of course I'm sure. Now close your mouth!" He looked down at his watch. "We'll be at Hogwarts soon. It's time to change."

The eight students pulled themselves to their feet and began undressing. Hermione looked at them horrified. "You're changing in public?"

Pansy looked at her. "Of course. Just don't look around. You'll be fine." Hermione nodded, but she felt Pansy's gaze continue to hover on her.

Before everything had a chance to sink in they had crossed the lake, with a man Draco claimed was a dirty halfbreed. Were delivered to the entrance hall and were now waiting in front of the rest of the school for their name to be called.

Millicent and Crabbe had already been sorted. Into Slytherin, just like they'd predicted. When Justin Flinch-Fletchly was called and made a Hufflepuff, Hermione felt her apprehension grow. She knew she was a witch and belonged at Hogwarts. Were they going to kick her out?

Professor McGonagall never called Granger. She proceeded to Goyle who joined Crabbe in Slytherin.

"Malfoy, Draco." Professor McGonagall called out. Draco gave Hermione a small smile before marching haughtily to the stool. He sat and the hat came down on his head. Seconds later it called out "SLYTHERIN!"

Professor McGonagall removed the hat from his head and he strutted off to the Slytherin table to sit with Millicent, Greg and Vince. Hermione watched nervously as the Professor studied her list. A strange look flashed across her face and she glared at the head table before looking back to the next name.

"Morter, Hermione." Silence fell over the hall. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the stool Watching and waiting with baited breath for the girl.

Hermione looked around wildly. Morter wasn't her surname, but no one else was going up. She looked to Draco for help. When she caught his eye, he jerked his head towards the stool. She walked up slowly and sat down.

The hat dropped over her eyes. The great hall disappeared to be replaced by darkness. "So, another Morter. Where do you belong?" A voice appeared in her head.

"Actually, my name's Granger." Hermione thought back to the hat.

The hat ignored her. "You'd do well in Ravenclaw, smart, quick. But there's a dark streak. Hmm, I have just the place for you..." The hat opened its mouth and yelled "SLYTHERIN!" for the hall to hear.

Hermione sprung up quickly, removed the hat and hurried to the Slytherin table. Luckily for her Pansy joined along with Theo and there was so much commotion over Harry Potter no one realized she didn't understand her new last name.

After the sorting the Headmaster stood up and made food fill the tables. Hermione turned her attention to Draco. "How did you know they got my name wrong?" She demanded.

Draco's pale skin went slightly paler. "I-I'm not suppose to tell you. Sorry Hermione." He looked away from her and engaged Theo in a conversation about Slytherin over Ravenclaw.

Before Hermione had a chance to respond she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see the other first-year girls starring at her. She didn't smile. If she did they'd probably rip her to pieces.

"Look at Millicent." Pansy pointed to the girl who was currently engaged in a potato eating contest with Greg and Vince. She had just stuffed an entire baked potato into her mouth and was attempting to chew it.

The meal continued in quiet. The noise and reunions of the other three houses was almost deafening. Slytherin table was a silent oasis in the realm of chaos. At one point Vince and Greg almost came to blows, but simultaneous glares from all six prefects deflated the argument instantly.

Once the Headmaster dismissed the them the hall become even louder and more disorganized. The Slytherin prefects were the only ones who had control of their peers. Hermione watched Ron Weasley and Harry Potter disappear into a swirling crowd of people.

Hermione followed Pansy down the staircase and through various rooms. She looked around herself but quickly hid her awe of the building. She studied the walls for landmarks, within 30 seconds she knew she would get lost. They were moving quickly through the school and all she could tell was that they were going deeper.

They came to a sharp stop in front of a blank stone wall. The first- years stumbled forward, startled by the sudden stop.

A tall girl faced them. "This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room and dormitories. In order to get in you just need to say the password and it will open."

A fifth year boy walked up beside her. "Pureblood." He said just loud enough for everyone to hear. The wall in front of them slid to the side and made a small doorway. The prefects herded everyone inside.

"You have ten minutes before the first house meeting. Do not be late." The tall girl addressed the crowd before joining a group of other seventh years.

The quiet disappeared as the Slytherins were now allowed to make noise. The first years slowly began to explore the common room. The walls were bare stone, but covered in drapes of dark green and silver cloth. Entwined snakes of silver hung over the three doors. Next to the fireplace was a door marked 'Office' and directly opposite the entrance way the door bore the word 'Dormitories'.

The first years walked into the dormitories, the door led them to a darkened hallway. More doors were down both sides of the hall. Two signs saying 'Boys' and 'Girls' marked the left and right. Hermione looked closely at the doors on the left with the other girls. The first door had a one on it. As Pansy ran her hands over it the lights came on.

The hallway was rather boring with the light. 14 doors with number and four bathrooms and two communal showers were the only things. Although the doors did have lists on them. Hermione stepped closer to the one door. The list was of students.

Millicent Bulstrode

Daphene Greengrass

Hermione Morter

Pansy Parkinson

Pansy was reaching for the doorknob when the seventh year girl cane around the door from the common room. "Meeting time." She told them before leaving. The entire Slytherin house was assembled around one of the fireplaces. One of the prefects motioned them up front . They sat uncertainly on the floor. Everyone was silent as they waited.

Bang! The door to the dormitories slammed shut. The tall man in dark robes strode in. This must be our head of house, Professor Snape. Hermione thought to herself. The Slytherins stood in absolute silence and stillness as he paced in front of them. After what seemed like an eternity he turned to them abruptly, his robes snapping and twirling around his body.

"This is Slytherin house. Undoubted all of you know that. To our returning members this year should be most productive and to our new snakes welcome." He smiled at the first years on the floor.

"Prefects." He motioned the six forward. The tall seventh year girl and the fifth year boy stepped up.

"In Slytherin we divide the prefects over the years. We," She indicated herself and the boy. "Are responsible for the first years. Everyone else should know their prefects. Same as last year."

The boy looked at the first years. "I am Robert Nelson and this is my partner Eliza Rayn. We have O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s this year, but we will help you to the best of our abilities." The prefects retreated back to their place at the side of the group.

Professor Snape addressed the crowd again. "These six are responsible for your behavior, which leads us to the next topic. Rules."

He began pacing the room again. Hermione could have sworn she saw footprints in the carpet. "Slytherin house is picked on by all the other teachers and students. We cannot afford to be divided. Within the halls everyone must protect and come to the aid of their fellow snakes. Just make sure to preserve as many points as possible. There will be consequences for your rule breaking."

He stopped his rant for a moment, studying the first years. "If you need the rules clarified there is a rulebook in each dormitory and the prefects will be happy to help you." He looked closely through out the crowd for the last time. "That will conclude our meeting. First years please follow me."

Hermione stood with the others. To her surprise, her legs were shaking. They quickly followed the professor into the door marked office. There was a coffee table in the center with comfortable chairs surrounding it.

After they took their seats he began again. "Welcome to Slytherin. I hope this is where you wanted to be. All of us have great expectations set by our parents. You are to forget all of that. Make your own decisions."

At this Draco's head jerked up. "Sir you can't really mean..."

Professor Snape looked at him sharply. "I believe I expressed myself quite clearly. I will not lie to you."

Hermione looked around. Everyone except herself and Theo looked amazed at this announcement "What do you mean expectations?" She asked. "Like them wanting us to get good marks? Or follow in their career path?"

Everyone's attention snapped to her. "I don't care what your parents wanted Miss Morter. The only thing that matters now is what you want."

"Another thing Sir." Hermione added. "My name's not Morter. It's Granger."

Snape sighed and looked away. Why couldn't someone else answer this question? "This there any other questions?" He asked the group. "No? Well then you should go to bed. The next house meeting will be Friday night and the next first year meeting Wednesday night. Make sure to attend."

He stood up and the students rose with them. They slowly filed out of the office. "Miss Morter." He called before Hermione had a chance to leave.

She turned back around to face him. "Can you tell me now Professor? Everyone seems to know more about me then I do."

"Sit down." Snape motioned to a chair. Hermione took her seat. "You see, you're not actually a Granger." He looked around hoping the room would give him some idea how to proceed. His eyes fell on the fireplace. He could floo Dumbledore!

He quickly tossed a handful of powder into the fireplace. He knelt down and put his head in. "Dumbledore's office!" He called.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when Severus's head appeared in the flames. "There you are Severus. I was wondering when you were going to call."

Snape scowled. "I need that book. The one on the Morter's. I can't tell the girl."

Dumbledore nodded. He removed the thick book from the shelf in his office. "Hermione may keep it if she wishes. Its been copied."

Snape nodded and withdrew from the fireplace. He handed the book to Hermione. "Read this. It will explain the situation to you. If you have any question please ask me or one of the prefects." He showed her out of the office.

Hermione was amazed. Not only was see a witch, she was adopted! But why had her parents never told her? She wondered. She walked into the dormitories and entered the first year girl's one.

Four beds, desks, chairs and trunks fit comfortably into the interior. The three other girls were busy getting ready. Pansy was selecting her clothes. Daphene was reading a Quidditch magazine and Millicent was packing her school bag.

Hermione walked to the unclaimed bed. Her truck sat in front of it. She knelt down and palmed the self-sealing lock open.

"Hermione?" Pansy asked her.

"Yes Pansy? And isn't it a little early to be selecting your clothes?"

"It's never too early for clothes. I'll be the first one ready in the morning. And we're going to shower now. Do you want to join us?" Pansy pointed to the door. Millicent and Daphene were dressed in bathrobes and held toiletry bags in their hands.

"Oh, sure. Just give me a second." Hermione dug into her truck until her hands found her towel, bathrobe and toiletry bag.

She walked down the hall to the girl's showers with the third years joining in behind them. The shower room was tiled. Even the walls and ceilings were tile. One large area had many showers in it and off to the side stalls had had curtain doors. The third years claimed the communal area first so the four walked into the stalls.

Hermione glanced at the hooks on the wall. The other girls had shed their bathrobes before entering the shower. Hermione wasn't incredibly shy, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to take her clothes off yet. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching, then quickly removed the robe and ran into the shower.

She showered quickly. The water was hot and soothed her tired body. She hadn't slept much the night before and the day had been exhausting.

When she was finished her towel flew to he magically. She dried off rapidly, then pulled her bathrobe on. The other three girls waited for her. They walked back together. They passed the second and fourth years on their way into the showers.

Hermione pulled on her pajamas. She was glad she had brought warm ones. The dungeons were quite cold with all the stone. While they were gone someone had added Slytherin colours and badges to their robes. She admired the dark green and silver snake.

They climbed into bed. Pansy closed the curtains on her bed and settled down to sleep at once. Daphne continued to read her Quidditch book and Millicent wrote a letter home. Hermione grabbed the book Professor Snape had given her.

'The Ancient and Most Noble house of Morter.' The title read. Hermione opened the book to the first page. A family tree covered the first five bags. She turned to the last one. The last name read 'Hermione Sythia Morter, born to Hera Morter and Gryphon Morter.' There was a note in brackets next to her name. 'See page 312.' Hermione quickly flipped to that page. On the top was a moving wizarding picture. It showed two smiling adults fawning over a baby.

A closer look showed the caption. 'Hermione with Mum and Dad.' Tears came to her eyes. Why had she not grown up with them? Were they dead? The family tree didn't mark them as deceased.

She turned to the next page. 'Morter Estate' the title read. She read down the page. 'The Morter family holds two manors and a cottage in France. There is three vaults in Gringotts waiting to be claimed by the heir.'

Hermione flipped back to the family tree. Above her name in italics was the word _Heir_. She starred at it in wonder. Every Morter was dead except for her and her parents. Where were they?

A soft chiming of a clock brought her out of her thoughts. The hands read 12 o'clock. She closed the book and placed it on her truck. She didn't want to be tired for classes. She had spent all of her time pouring over them and couldn't wait to start learning.

_Note: The name Morter came from the French Morte (or Latin?) for death. It means something along the line of 'The Dead ' or 'The Killers'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

Hermione's Dark Secret- Chapter Three

"Hermione." Someone was poking her. "Hermione!" The voice was louder now.

"What?" Hermione rolled over and fell out of bed. "AHHH! What's going on?"

Pansy giggled. "It's time to get up if you want to use the washroom." She was already dressed and held a make-up kit in her hand.

Hermione jumped up. "Oh. I wasn't thinking. Sorry." She grinned sheepishly.

Millicent sat up in bed. "Could you have waken up any louder? Some of us want to sleep you know." She yawned and Hermione could hear her jaw crack. "I'm starved. Let's go eat."

Daphene was kneeling in front of her truck. "I can't find my potions textbook. Have you seen it?" She pulled more clothes out.

Hermione laughed. "You mean the book you're sitting on." She pointed to under Daphene's knees.

Daphene glanced down. "Oops, silly me."

"Girls, get dressed and meet me in the washroom." Pansy walked out of the dorm shaking her head.

Millicent dressed quickly. Her robes thrown over jeans and running shoes. Daphene took more care and wore a skirt instead of pants. The two girls joined Pansy in the washroom. Hermione grabbed socks from the bottom of her truck and dressed quickly. The book she had read on wizard clothing claimed that most wizarding families simply wore nothing under their robes. But seeing how Millicent and Daphene had she pulled on jeans.

In the bathroom countless students lined up and clustered around the sinks. Hermione brushed her teeth and pulled her hair back into French braids. It looked good and kept it out of her face. Pansy and Daphene put tonnes of make-up on but Millicent didn't even bother to brush her shoulder length hair.

Hermione hurried back to the dorm to grab her school bag. There was special pockets for her ink bottles and parchment. She stuffed all the textbooks in to. They didn't have schedules yet so she wasn't sure which ones she'd need.

She walked outside the Slytherin common room into the halls and stopped. She didn't have any idea which way to go and wandering around a magic castle didn't seem like a good idea. Just when she was ready to go back inside and ask a prefect for help Pansy and Daphene came out.

"Pansy!" She called jogging over to the girl. "How do I get to the great hall? I'm not familiar with the castle yet."

Pansy smiled. "I know. Come on I'll show you."

The three girls trouped up the staircase feeling the temperature increase as they climbed higher into the castle.

"Pansy look!" Hermione pointed to a picture. "It's moving!"

Daphene shot her a look. "Of course it's moving. It's not a muggle painting. All wizarding paintings move."

"You can talk to them too." Pansy added before walking up to one of a tall blond man. "Excuse me Sir, but are you related to the Malfoy's?" She asked him politely.

He frowned at her. "But of course you silly girl. Are not of wizarding blood?" Hermione looked on in wonder..

"It really is magic." She whispered.

Pansy giggled again. "Of course it is. What else did you expect?" The other Slytherins had quickly learned that Hermione might be pureblood but she was muggle raised.

Hermione shook her head. "It's just all so new."

The three entered the great hall talking excitedly about their classes. Hermione was looking forward to Charms. Daphene thought charms a great bore and couldn't wait until they started flying. Millicent and Pansy were hoping that they didn't get too much homework.

The first years joined the boys at the end of the table next to the second years. Everyone was there except Draco who came running in with a minute to spare.

"Sorry I'm late." He gasped sliding into his place.

Theo smirked at him. "Had to get your hair perfect?" Draco scowled in return.

"May I have your attention please." Headmaster Dumbledore stood at the font of the great hall.

"No." Hermione heard Draco mutter under his breath.

"I need to stress the point that the 3rd floor corridor is out of bounds. Only those who wish to die a most painful death should proceed down it. I apologize for disrupting your breakfasts." He took his seat and the tables filled with breakfast foods.

Hermione took a few pieces of toast and filled her glass with pumpkin juice. She had found the sweet orange beverage to be delicious and she no longer thirsted for water.

Half an hour later everyone had eaten their fill. Professor Snape had begun to hand out schedules to the seventh years. He proceeded down the ranks until only the first years were left. He handed them the schedules.

"Since there are no elective courses yet you will find that you all have the same schedule." He told them before stalking off to the potions classroom.

"Defense against the Dark Arts first." Theo noticed happily. "My father never did teach me any."

Draco scowled. "Because he taught you the Dark Arts like he should have." He whispered under his breath. Hermione glanced at him in surprise. She thought Draco was into defense. The text book was interesting enough.

The Slytherins walked hurriedly to the Defense classroom. This was the one class they had alone. "What are we going to learn?" Hermione asked Pansy as they entered the classroom.

"That Miss Morter is a question you should never ask." Professor Quirrel stood at the front of the class. A strange, overconfident look was settled on his face.

The class took their seats. Hermione sat in the front row. She took out her note taking materials and dipped her quill in ink, ready to begin.

The Professor opened his notes. "P-P-Please open y-y-your books to p-p-page 7." He looked nervously at the class. The Slytherin first years quickly opened their copies of 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection.'

Page seven showed a picture of a man under the Sangie curse. Large pools of blood lay at his feet.

"Today class, we will learn this curse." The strange distant look had returned to the Professor's face.

"Are you sure Sir? It's a dark curse!" Pansy squeaked. She was fine with doing the curse, but Quirrel was starting to scare her.

Quirrel shook his head. "N-N-No. I didn't s-s-say that did I?" He looked at the class. "We w-w-will be learning the c-c-counter curse."

Hermione breathed a secret sigh of release. It was an advanced spell and she wasn't sure she'd be able to perform the curse.

"V-V-Very well. The i-i-incantation is _Sanguine._ The Professor pointed his wand at Greg Goyle.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Greg grabbed his head. Blood was pouring from his ears, mouth and eyes.

"N-N-Now the counter-curse is _Sans Sanguine._" Quirrel pointed his wand again. The blood flew off the floor and back down Greg's nose.

The Slytherins starred at him in horror. The man was mad!

"I h-h-had to show y-y-y-you how to d-d-do it." Quirrel said looking at them. "H-H-Homework. An essay on the h-h-history of the Sangie curse. C-C-Class dismissed." Quirrel looked shaken.

The Slytherins cleared the classroom as fast as possible. The classes weren't due to change for another ten minutes so Hermione settled down in front of the charms classroom and opened her textbook.

"Ring, Ring, Ring!" The loud bell signaled the beginning of the second class. Hermione was seated at the front again. Right up near the Professor's desk. But the Professor wasn't there.

She elbowed Draco. "Where's the Professor? Late?"

"Shhhh." Draco whispered bringing her attention up front again. A small man had climbed onto a stack of books in the center of the classroom. He quickly took roll call, becoming excited at Harry Potter's name.

Draco didn't bother to hide his disgust at having to share classes with the Gryffindors . They were after all 'loving, fool hardly, annoying brats' to quote him when he found out.

"We will begin today with the levitation charm. Now, who knows the incantation?" He asked the class in his high squeaky voice.

Hermione felt her hand shot into the air the way it always did when she knew the answer to a question. The students around her did nothing. The Gryffindors looked worried, as if it was a crime that a Slytherin was smarter then them.

Professor Flitwick looked carefully over the Gryffindors first. "Does anyone have an idea?" He asked.

Hermione was growing annoyed. Her hand was up! Why didn't he call on her?

"The incantation is _Wingardium Leviosa._" The Professor announced to the class. Hermione dropped her arm back down to her side sadly. He had simply ignored her.

"Make sure to make the swish and flick motion as you pronounce the words. Now give it a try!" He urged the class before sending feathers flying to everyone's desk.

Hermione gripped her wand. She knew she could do the charm. She had practiced in her bedroom, with a toothbrush. Around her the other Slytherins were struggling to do it correctly.

"_Wingardium Leviosa._" Hermione said clearly while making the correct motion. Her feather flew neatly towards the ceiling.

Professor Flitwick didn't even bother to look. He was busy. "Ten points to Gryffindor Longbottom. At least you didn't set it on fire this time." Longbottom had only manged to cover himself with soot. Hermione had heard rumors that he was a squib and only his grandmother's favor with Dumbledore had gotten him into Hogwarts.

Hermione let her feather fall. Unlike the rest of the class, she could actually perform the charm. She pointed her wand. "_Wingardium_ _Leviosa._" She said again. Only this time she misjudged the power. Every feather in the room went flying up.

'Oops!' Hermione thought quickly returning the feathers to the ground. Professor Flitwick spun around. He walked over to her.

"Just what do you think you're playing at Miss Morter?" He demanded.

Hermione gulped. "I didn't..."

"Twenty points from Slytherin." Flitwick declared. Don't talk back to you Professor Miss Morter."

Hermione glared at his back the second he turned away. She had made an honest mistake, what was wrong with that? She fumed for the rest of the class while everyone else struggled with the spell. Near the end of the lesson Draco managed to levitate the feather. Professor Flitwick ignored him as well.

Gryffindor gained about forty points when Patil, another Pureblooded girl performed the spell.

"Good job." The Professor squeaked. Hermione's scowl deepened. The bell couldn't ring soon enough.

"Ring, ring, ring." The loud bell's clanging could be heard through out the entire school. Hermione swept all of her notes into her bag and left the classroom as quickly as possible. The other Slytherins followed at a more sedate pace behind her.

They made their way to the great hall through a secret passage Draco knew about. When entered the entrance hall and made their way to Slytherin table.

"Did you see what Flitwick did?" Hermione fumed. "I did the charm perfectly and he didn't care! He just got mad at me for doing it correctly!"

Theo nodded in agreement. "He's the head of Ravenclaw, you'd think that he would support quick learners."

Pansy smirked. "I thought that our defense class was much more interesting." She looked at Greg.

He grabbed his ears. "Don't remind me." He groaned. "What was he thinking?"

Draco laughed. "I wish we'd gotten a turn." He took his seat as the head of the first years.

Hermione glared. "What gives you the right to sit there?"

Instantly all measures of happiness and jokes disappeared from the group. Most of the group looked down at the floor. Hermione looked at them in confusion. "Did I say something wrong?"

Pansy hit her. "I'll tell you later. Now shut up!"

Daphene looked at the group. "Did you see how Flitwick just ignored her hand?" She asked in her quiet voice.

"She was the only one with her hand up and he just told the class the answer!" Theo exclaimed. "Learning is what we are here to do!"

"Speaking of learning. Where can I get information for my homework?" Hermione asked the group. They were familiar with the school and were happy to help her get around.

"Library." Theo was getting excited. "I'll go with you. I'm looking forward to reading some of the books. Did you know that..."

"Yes." Draco cut in. "Don't let him start talking about books. He'll go on for hours." He whispered to Hermione.

Instead Hermione turned to Theo. "Does Hogwarts have a copy of 'Necromancy and infernaius, by Timothy Velt?" She asked him excitedly. Her dark arts book had that as a source and she wanted to read it.

Pansy gasped. "That's a dark arts book!"

Draco shot her a look. "Of course. What have I been telling you."

Pansy blushed. "Oh."

Theo had a look of deep concentration on his face. "I think they should have a copy. I' m not 100% sure, but I'll check."

"I've got one." Draco waved a hand lazily.

Theo's face was amazed. "You're kidding!" He breathed.

Draco frowned at him. "No, I'm not. The Malfoy library is said to almost challenge that of the Morter's." Hermione perked up at the mention of her family. "I'll owl my father and ask him to send it."

"I hate to interrupt." Daphene's quiet voice broke through the loud discussion of Draco and Theo. "But we have potions next and it's time to go."As soon as she finished she looked back down.

Hermione looked at her. Daphene was so quiet. She couldn't still be shy? She had known most of the Slytherins since she had started walking and talking. What was with her?

The Slytherins were looking forward to Potions. This is where they should be avenged. Hermione couldn't wait to see the idiot Longbottom make a mistake. He seemed unnaturally clumsy and everything she had read about potions was very precise and he just didn't seem right for the class.

They were the first ones to arrive outside the classroom.

"The Gryffindorks are trying to prolong their existence." Theo noted.

Draco smiled gleefully. "I'm going to get Pot-head. Someone else take the Weasel."

Pansy's eyes were flashing hungrily. Hermione recognized a predatory action and noticed Daphene was doing it to. Millicent's body was hunching over like Vince and Greg's were in preparation for a physical fight.

The Gryffindors arrived moments before the bell.

"Ring, ring, ring." The second the last ring stopped the classroom door swung open. Professor Snape strode up from the back of the crowd.

"What are you waiting for? Get in!" He growled.

Hermione walked in quickly. Like her other classes she took a seat near the front. To her surprise Draco didn't join her at the two-person work station. Instead Greg had slid in beside her. She looked quizzedly at him for a moment before turning back to the front of the class.

Professor Snape's was low, but the only audible sound in the classroom. He was a fear inspiring figure in this state. His long dark teaching robes added to the image of evil and intimidation.

"Put your wands away." He said. Two of the Gryffindorks hurriedly stuck their hands into their bags. Hermione smirked. If they had actually read the book they would know that only advanced potions needed wands.

"You will never need your wands in this class. Therefore I should never see them." He began to pace slowly behind the podium. He began the roll call. Hermione paid close attention and didn't miss her name this time. It was strange, suddenly becoming Morter instead of Granger.

At "Potter." Professor Snape stopped. "Our new celebrity." He walked toward the body. "Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezor?" He asked.

Hermione smiled at the lost look on the boy's face. She knew where to find a bezor. It was in her dark arts book. Stomach of a goat, she thought to herself.

"Well boy?" The Professor demanded. Harry looked at him.

"Uh, I don't know Sir." He looked frightened.

Snape sneered. "Tell me then Potter. What is the difference between aconite and moonkshood?"

Same thing. Hermione thought promptly. Also known as wolfbane. Had the boy even opened the textbook?

Clearly Snape was wondering the same thing. "Clearly fame isn't everything." He walked back to the podium. "Did you even open your book?"

"No Sir." Potter replied promptly. At laughter from the Slytherin side of the class he rethought his comment.. "I mean, yes Sir." His face turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Turn to page 316." Snape instructed the class. Hermione was uncannily reminded of Professor Quirrel.

"Make the boil removing potion. If any of you dunderheads actually manage the potion I will be surprised." He opened up a folder of summer assignments before looking at them. "What are waiting for? Get Going!" He thundered.

It was as if a bomb had exploded. The Slytherins sprung out of their seats to get ingredients and the faster Gryffindors followed. Hermione let Greg get the ingredients. She knew she would be making the most of the potion.

The cauldron was already boiling by the time Greg had returned. She set him to preparing the easiest ingredients while she managed the rest. By the time their potion was complete Longbottom's cauldron had melted, Gryffindor had lost almost 100 points and Slytherin had gained more then seventy points.

"Scoop a vial of potion out onto your desk. Then clean up." Professor Snape had returned to the front of the classroom. He had walked through out the room while they worked.

Hermione handed the cauldron to Greg to dump and clean. She washed the scales and knives before returning their unused supplies. Within ten minutes the classroom had returned to its previous spotless state.

"Easy." She muttered to Draco when they met at the sink.

He gave her a quick smile. "What did you expect?"

Hermione returned to the desk. She watched as Draco walked back to his. He tripped into Potter and Weasley's desk and somehow their vial of potion fell to the floor. Glass flew everywhere.

Professor Snape descended on the situation immediately. "Is anyone hurt? He asked sharply. "_Evensco"_ He incanted vanishing the glass before rounding on the Weasel. "Why do you think you have license to make trouble in my class Weasley!" It wasn't a question. "Twenty points from Gryffindor."

They have now lost over 100 points Hermione thought to herself.

"Hand in your potions. There get out of my sight." Snape ordered the class. The Gryffindors hurried to leave.

Hermione and Draco were the last to hand in their potions.

"Stay for a moment Miss Morter." Professor Snape told her.

Draco raised an eyebrow to her. She shrugged. She had no idea why she was being kept behind. She hadn't done anything. Had she? Draco left the room and the door slammed shut behind him. Hermione turned back to face the Professor.

"Professor Flitwick said you were disruptive in his class."

Hermione opened her mouth to complain, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"He said you showed off your abilities to perform spells and constantly raised your hand. Even when he wasn't asking a question. Miss Morter did you read any of the book I gave you?"

"Yes Sir." Hermione said in a small voice. "I read the parts about myself and was starting to read about my parents."

Snap sighed. "Please finish the book tonight. I know you are capable of it. Come to the potions classroom directly after dinner. If anyone asks you're here for advanced potions. I could handle it."

"Yes Sir." Hermione answered promptly. Read the book, plus homework, and she did have to get some sleep!

"Go to dinner now. It started a few minutes ago." Professor Snape pointed her up the stairs.

Hermione ran up quickly taking the steps two at a time. She arrived at the Slytherin table to find Potter and Weasley standing in front of Draco. All three with hostile expressions.

"You scared Malfoy? Can't defend yourself without your minions?" Weasel pointed to Greg and Vince, who growled.

Draco sneered. "I'll do it. Morter will be my second." He said pointing to Hermione.

"Of course." She said not exactly sure what she was volunteering for. But Weasley looked frightened when she glared at him so it had to be a good thing.

"Well I'm Harry's second." Weasley declared.

"See you tonight. Third floor corridor." Potter told Draco before walking over to his table.

"I don't think that's right." All the Slytherins were surprised to see Vince actually speak a sentence. "Girls don't do that."

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Everything from the Harry Potter universe belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

Hermione's Dark Secret- Chapter Four

Everyone starred at Vincent Crabbe in amazement. Rarely did the boy speak in full sentences and even less frequently did he express his own opinion.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked. His voice was turning nasty, something Hermione had never heard directed at a house member.

Vince looked nervous but continued. "She's a girl. Girls don't duel. It's not allowed."

Greg clouted him on the head. "Don't do this!"

Vince stood up. "Come!" He ordered darkly. The other Slytherins were so surprised they followed him to the common room. "Pureblood." He said outside the entrance. They quickly walked inside.

Hermione stepped into the center of the circle. "What's the big deal?" She asked. "I get to watch Pot-head and Weasel get slaughtered by Draco. And I can help."

Pansy pulled her out of the center of the circle. "You don't know what you're talking about." She hissed.

Hermione glared at Pansy and Vince. "I can take care of myself. I'm not some helpless female. Don't treat me like one."

To her surprise Pansy dropped her arm like it was a hot coal. She starred at the ground. Her shoulders were shaking, like she was trying not to burst into tears. Daphene put a hand on her shoulder and led her over to a couch.

Greg glared at Vince. "Leave Hermione alone. You have your orders same as I."

Vince glared back. "So?"

Hermione got the impression that Greg was brighter then his friend.

"You have to follow orders. She's like Draco." Greg tried to explain to his friend.

"What does he mean?" Hermione whispered to Theo. He shushed her and concentrated on the building confrontation.

Vince punched Greg. "Follow your own bloody orders!"

Greg would not take being hit lying down. He jumped on the slightly larger boy and a full out fight started. The circle watched as they hit and kicked each other. Neither seemed able to gain an upper hand and both struggled for control.

After almost half an hour they fell to the floor separately. Both regained their feet panting. Vince walked over and took up his normal position of looking menacing behind Draco. But unlike the people Greg seemed attached to at the hip he walked the other way not looking back. He stood behind Hermione and glared at the room.

Hermione was stilled amazed that the two could actually make decisions, let alone hold an argument. And now she had a bodyguard? She turned to Greg.

He bowed his head before her. "I will protect you for your protection." The phrase sounded very practiced. Hermione doubted he could come up with such a thing on his own.

Theo leaned in close to her. "He's saying he will protect you and follow your orders as long as you protect him with your intelligence."

Hermione looked back at him. "And how does that apply in this environment."

Theo answered promptly. "He will fight your fights. You have to defend him verbally and assist him with his homework. Oh, and he has to follow you around glaring at everyone."

Hermione turned back to Greg. "I except your offer and will protect you for your protection."

Theo had one last comment. "Put your hand on his forehead."

Hermione did so. She hadn't seen Draco ever do that and was almost certain that this had passed between them before.

When her hand touched his forehead there was a brilliant flash of light. She felt herself being thrown backward. Somehow her hand stayed on his head. She crashed into the wall and they both slid to the floor. On Greg's forehead there was a strange mark. It looked like a dagger, but there were vines growing on it. The whole fact that it was there made on sense. She had never seen the symbol before.

Their noise and magic used must have set off some sort of alarm because about thirty seconds later the office door slid open and Professor Snape rushed out. His robes were still moving, he had run all the way from the great hall.

He bent down next to Hermione and Greg. Greg out. Hermione hoped he was just sleeping.

"What happened?" He asked her gently. "Are you alright?"

Hermione thought about it. She wasn't in any pain. "I'm fine sir. I'm not sure what happened. Greg asked me if I would protect him in return for protection, or something like that." She paused, not sure how to describe what had happened next. "Then I put my hand on his head. There was a bright light and we got thrown across the room."

Snape studied her face closely. He took out his wand and levitated Greg onto a stretcher, then turning to the rest of the room. "Did anyone else feel something strange happen?" He asked, worried about his students.

Seeing that they all shook their head he walked back into the office with Greg floating in front of him. Hermione was following close behind. He turned to her. "Students cannot use the internal floo network. Therefore you will travel with me." He held on to her robes before adding the powder and stepping in. "Hospital Wing!" He cried and they spun through the fireplaces.

The three tumbled out onto the floor of the hospital wing. Madame Pomfery was startled out of her office. She came running into the ward and spotted them. "Severus, what ever is the matter?"

Snape pulled Hermione to her feet and levitated Greg onto a bed. "Not sure. My alarm went off and I found these two in some kind of bonding ritual."

She starred at him. "This must be a joke."

Snape shook his head. "I assure you it is not. Will you require my assistance?" He asked her.

"No." Madame Pomfery drew her wand and started casting diagnostics on Greg. "Severus, I'm going to need some potions I think..."

"Very well." He turned back to the fire. "Do you require Miss Morter?"

"Later, I'll see her later." The matron was too busy hovering over Greg to pay attention to anything else.

Snape pulled her roughly through the floo and then pushed her towards a chair in his office. The sat down opposite her. "Just what are you trying to do?" He demanded, his voice snarling.

"I don't know." Hermione was shaking in the chair. Everything was happening so quickly and she wasn't sure what was going on.

Snape seemed to try to calm down. "Explain what happened. From the beginning." He fixated on her.

"Um well." Hermione was nervous about telling him about the duel, as it was obviously against the rules.

"Miss Morter, I know about the duel. I'm not going to stop it or report you, continue."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Vince got mad. He doesn't think girls should fight. Greg disagreed and they had a fight. No one won but at the end Vince went back to Draco and Greg came over to me. He knelt down and said something about protection and Theo told me to touch his forehead."

"The Nott boy? I wouldn't have guessed." Hermione heard the Professor murmur to himself.

"Then there was a flash of light and we went flying across the room. There was a symbol on his forehead and then you came."

"Thank you Miss Morter. Finish that book and come see me tomorrow. Don't forget to do your homework."

Hermione recognized the dismissal and stood up. "Thank you sir. Good night." She walked out of the office back to the common room.

Dinner was over now and snakes filled the room spilling into the dormitories. Hermione glanced around for her friends. But none of the first years were in the common room. She walked through the door and entered the girls first year dorm.

"Guys? Are you in here?" She asked sticking her head in.

"Come on in Hermione." Pansy opened the door. The seven were spread over the beds and chairs.

"Is Greg okay?" Millicent asked her.

"He should be fine. He's in the hospital wing right now." Hermione said.

"Great. We're going over spells." Millicent told her. "Practice for tonight."

Draco brandished his wand at Vince. "_Stupefy!" _He cried. A small bolt of red light came out and hit him. He fell back onto the bed.

"Better." Theo seemed to be in charge of the session. "_Ennervate."_ Vince sat up rubbing his head.

Millicent took his place in front of the bed. "Want a go Hermione? You could use the practice."

"The incantation is _Stupefy._ It's a stunning curse." Theo instructed her.

"Okay." Hermione pointed her wand at Millicent. "How do I stand?"

"Here." Theo pulled on her arms and changed her stance around. "That's how you stand to duel. Go ahead."

"_Stupefy!" _She cried. A red bolt shot out of her wand. It struck Millicent in the chest and she fell back heavily.

"Sweet." Pansy whistled.

"To bring her back say _Ennervate._" Theo told her.

Hermione pointed her wand. _"Ennervate."_ Green light came from her wand and Millicent sat back up.

"Good." Draco said raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

Hermione laughed. "I'm sure. Could we go to the library now Theo?" She wanted to get a head start on her homework.

"Fine." Theo stood up. "Any one else want to come and help us carry our books?" He looked over the group. "Anyone?"

Pansy waved a hand. "Go to the library and hurry back. Don't want people to think you're Ravenclaws."

Hermione smiled thinly. "Just they try. In fact I hope they try." The stunning spell was fresh in her mind and she couldn't wait to use it.

Theo and Hermione walked up to the front landing. The main doors were open and the grounds were full of students milling around. A group of red figures were flying around.

Hermione wanted to stop and look. The smell of fresh air was intoxicating and she wanted to go and sit by the lake. She had just stepped over the threshold when Theo grabbed her arm.

"Come on we've got to hurry. This is sort of breaking the rules." He told her walking quickly toward the library.

"What?" Hermione asked startled. "We're breaking the rules just by going for a walk?"

"Yes." Theo hissed at her. "We're suppose to travel in groups of four for protection. This is not really four is it?"

"No." Hermione said quietly. "Let's hurry up then. I don't want to get in trouble."

"Good."

They remained silent until the library came into view. Hermione looked in amazement at the variety of books around her. Evey subject imaginable was covered and it was quiet. Only a few older students were looking through the shelves.

"Go look." Theo gave her a light push. "Meet me at the entrance in half an hour."

Hermione nodded absentmindedly. "Sure." She walked towards one of the shelves on charms and loving ran her hands over the books. "Amazing." She breathed.

Hermione walked deeper into the library. Looking for history or curses for her homework assignment. Her attention was so focused on the shelves she didn't notice the boy right in front of her until she walked into him.

"What are playing at?" He asked her, looking down his nose. How he managed to look regal in second hand clothes with bright red hair Hermione didn't know. However she did know what the badge on his robes meant. Prefect.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there." She stammered nervously. If what Theo said was true and they were breaking the rules, she didn't want to get caught.

"Oh, you're the Morter girl aren't you?" He peered at her face and house badge. "Written to them yet?"

"What?" Hermione was confused. Who was he talking about? Was she suppose to write to someone?

"Do you need something?" He asked her quickly. "I'm rather busy."

"No." She answered hastily. "Actually yes. Do you know where I could find books on history or curses?"

"Down the third row." He told her already having turned back to the shelf.

Hermione scampered off to find the books. The third row was fill with every kind of historical text imaginable. A few on Hogwarts caught her eye but she kept looking. Near the center of the row she hit the jack-pot.

'Curses and their development into the modern arsenal', 'Blood curses: their uses and history' and 'Vampires: History of the horrible curse' all found a place in her arms. There wasn't a directory any where. But Theo said he knew how to find books.

Hermione finally found in engrossed in genealogy. "Theo." She hissed at him. "Theo!" She kicked him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was busy." He motioned to the book. "You need help?" He asked her.

"Yeah. The book I wanted? You said you could help me find it." She reminded him.

"Ask the librarian." He told her indicating the direction.

Hermione walked up to the woman he had directed her to. She wore long blue robes covered in dust, like the old books she was working with.

"Excuse me." Hermione asked her timidly.

"Yes?" The woman peered down out of her thick glasses. "Can I help you?"

"Does the library have a copy of 'Necromancy and infernaius, by Timothy Velt?" She looked at the books piled in her arms.

"Yes." Madame Pince took out her wand and a large book flew into her hand. "Is that all you wanted?"

"Yes." Hermione followed her to the sign out table.

"What is your name?" She asked Hermione with a quill position over the Blood curses book.

"Hermione Morter." Hermione placed the other three books on the table.

The librarian looked at her suddenly. "Morter?"

"Yes." Hermione studied her face. "Is that a problem?"

"No." She quickly signed out the three books for her homework. But when it came to the book on necromancy she sent it back the shelf. "First years can't take this book out."

"What?" Hermione glared. She opened her mouth to protest.

"Let's go." Theo grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her out of the library. "Don't make a scene."

They walked quickly down to the dungeons and back into the common room. Professor Snape was standing at the front, near the fireplace.

Hermione felt the blood drain out of her face. All day he had been warning her. Now she had gone and willing broken a rule.

"Miss Morter, Mr. Nott, are you familiar with the rules?" He snarled at them.

Hermione looked down. "Yes sir." She and Theo mumbled together.

"Then you can reflect on why you broke them tonight in detention. Report to my classroom at 7 o'clock." He glared one last time and stalked off.

Pansy grabbed her and Theo and pulled them back into the girls dorm.

"Are you ready for the duel?" She asked Draco and Hermione. "You'll want to be well prepared."

Draco smirked. He had on different robes and Daphene was attaching various pieces of equipment to him. "The Gryffindorks won't know what's hit them."

Hermione was worried. "How long will detention last? I still want to fight?"

"Don't worry. There will be plenty of time." Millicent reassured her. "Detention can't last until midnight."

"What's Draco wearing?" Hermione asked. Wizarding clothing fascinated her and Draco's garments were nothing like she'd ever seen.

"Dueling robes." He told her spinning. "They allow for greater maneuverability. And they look good when you're exhausted."

"Don't forget armor." Daphene said carefully fixing the leather padding onto his body. "Spell resistant. You're not suppose to use it, but Draco is not going to get hurt."

"I'll dress you after detention." Pansy told her. "You can use my dueling stuff."

Hermione wanted to ask for a favor but she wasn't quite sure how to present it. She pondered for a few more minutes.

"I propose a deal." She finally said. That got the other Slytherins attention. Their gazed snapped to her face.

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"I'm muggle-raised. I don't know a lot of things about wizarding society. Like clothing, or customs or art and portraits. I want to be able to ask you guys questions and get decent answers. About culture too. Like why Draco sits at the head of us."

"And what do we get?" Theo asked. "I don't hear a return proposition."

"You guys don't know anything about muggles. But neither does anyone else. Muggles have some good insults and some good fighting ideas. I could help you study muggles and then we would both be getting something out of it."

Pansy wrinkled her nose at the idea of muggles. "I don't want to know things about muggles. I don't need to."

Draco frowned at her. "My father was complaining to me. Something about making a required muggle studies exercise for pureblooded students."

Pansy gagged. "Gross! No!"

"Thats why you should do this. I can teach you and get it over with. Plus then I could stay with a wizarding family over the breaks."

"Not looking forward to going back to the muggles?" Millicent laughed. She hated muggles too.

"Yep. They lied to me for years. I don't want to live with them now. Plus they haven't got any books on magic." Hermione thought of all the problems of her muggle home.

"Sounds alright to me." Draco said. The others quickly agreed. "What do you want to know about first?" He asked Hermione.

"Clothes." The subject had been on her mind all day. "Colors, styles, what's cool, what do you wear under what, underwear, everything!"

Pansy giggled. "You really are a girl deep down."

Hermione looked at her. "What do you mean?"

A strange look crossed Pansy's face. "Never mind that. Daphene hand me my magazines."

The quiet girl grabbed a giant stack of glossy papers. She handed them to Pansy who in turn handed them to Hermione. The shiny photos and in your face style reminded Hermione of muggle fashion and teen magazines.

The large pink title 'Teen Witch' flashed in different positions across the cover. Revolting pictures of models ran and giggles up at her. Pansy looked at it adoringly. "That's my favorite."

Hermione flipped open the page. The table of contents was filled with names of articles like 'Spells for better hair' and 'What color makes him woo?' Hermione would have snorted in disgust, except Pansy seemed to enjoy this junk.

"Very interesting." Hermione said with a strained smile. "Do you think I could borrow it?"

"Of course." Pansy was all smiles. "Daphene, show the boys out."

Daphene quickly shooed out the boys. Theo stopped for a moment. "I'll pick you up at quarter to seven." He told her Hermione.

She nodded sulkily.

"Hermione don't worry." Daphene's quiet voice was in her ear. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Clothes!" Pansy was dancing around the room. "This is going to be so much fun!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. Everything belongs to JKR.

In this chapter there is a death. It's not that graphic. And words in ' ' are thoughts.

Hermione's Dark Secret-Chapter Five

Hermione now deeply regretted her decision. Pansy was quite passionate about clothing. More passion then Daphene had for Quidditch or Hermione had for school work.

"Hermione you've got to come home with me at winter break. We can go shopping!" Pansy's was not contagious. Hermione almost couldn't wait for her detention to start.

'Knock.' Hermione ran to the door happily. Finally! A chance to escape.

"Hi Hermione." Theo stood outside the door, with his shoulders drooping. "Let's go." He started to walk towards the common room. "Wait, one of the Prefects told me you need to bring the book."

This puzzled Hermione. Why would she need the book? She hadn't had a chance to read it yet. And they were meeting tomorrow.

"Let's get going. At this rate we'll be late." Theo tugged her determinedly toward the potions classroom. Her slow pace reminded him of a condemned's last walk. "He's not going to kill us."

As the clock started chiming Theo pulled her along with renewed fervor. "Come on!" They burst into the classroom just as the last ring sounded.

Professor Snape stood behind his desk. His first years were usually much too terrified of him to be late or break the rules. 'Of course the Morter's were always... different.' He settled on the word. It wasn't his first choice, but it could be said in polite company.

The bell began to chime and his students still had not arrived. How many pupils earned detention on the fist day anyways? This behavior would have to be fixed immediately. He glared at the two when they burst in at a run seconds before the clock stopped.

"Just what do you think you were playing at?" He growled at them. Fortunately both looked nervous at his nasty tone, the way students should.

The advanced potions class made experimented in their class. Residue from the potions still sat in the bottoms of their cauldron. Scrapping it out would be a long hard job.

"Mr. Nott," Snape addressed the boy. "At the back of the room you will find twenty cauldrons. They need to be cleaned. You will find appropriate materials in that cupboard." He pointed to a closet. "Get going!" The boy scrambled to obey. "Miss Morter come with me."

The two walked into Snape's office off the classroom. There wasn't much in there. A desk, a few chairs, some potion ingredients and vials.

"Sit down." Snape indicated a chair on the other side of his desk. "You brought the book?"

"Yes Sir." Hermione squeaked. She was terrified out of her wits.

"Then Miss Morter please turn to page 230 and read the entire chapter." Snape starred at her, his glare deepening.

Hermione quickly turned to the page he had ordered. 'The Careers of Hera and Gryphon Morter.' was the title. Newspaper clippings, diary entries and photos covered the next ten or so pages. She began reading. Hermione was a fast reader. She remembered most of what she read too. But the information presented here was shocking. When she finally finished reading half an hour later it had barely begun to sink in.

"Finished?" The Professor was looking at her intently. "Did you read it all?"

"Yes Sir." Hermione looked back at the closed book on her lap. "I'm not sure I understood all of it."

"What did you have a hard time with?" The Professor asked her. His voice had a kinder note in it now.

Hermione turned to the last page of the chapter. A yellowed article took up most of the page. 'Prominent Death Eaters Jailed!' the large title read. A picture of two people in pulling on their chains was under it. "Sir, is that them?" She asked in a timid whisper.

"Yes." Snape frowned at the people who had been his colleagues. They were rotting in Azkaban now. He had helped, turned them in. That's why this girl had no family and had to read a book just to learn about them.

"Where are they? The article didn't say. It just said jailed." Hermione didn't know that there was only one wizarding prison and what it was like.

"Miss Morter there is only one wizarding prison- Azkaban." Snape wondered how much more he should tell her. "It's guarded by dementors and they do things to a person's mind. Your parents would have changed beyond belief,"

Hermione's face fell at the thought. "Oh." She sunk into her own thoughts. "Can I write to them?" She asked, hoping springing back to life.

"Possibly. I would help you see to that." Snape stood up. "Bring me the letter tomorrow when you come to discuss the book. I will see that you get."

The two walked back into the classroom. Theo was in the process of scrubbing out his third cauldron.

Snape sneered at his efforts. "I had better never see you here for this again Mr. Nott. Dismissed."

The two scampered out of the classroom, not wasting a single second. Once they were a safe way down the corridor Theo breathed a sigh of relief. "What did you have to do for detention?" Theo asked her accusingly.

"He made me read from my family book." Hermione said in a small voice.

"Some detention." Theo snarled. He was bitter at being punished when she wasn't.

"Sure Nott! Next time you can find out that your parents are in prison and are going insane! I'm sure that's much better." She told him before stomping off. She walked into her dorm and threw herself face down on the bed, sobbing.

Eventually the other girls came into the dormitory.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Daphene's quiet voice was a welcome break from her sniffling.

Hermione sat up slowly. "I'm sorry. I found out a bunch of sicking things about my parents."

Daphene sighed sympathetically. "I'm so sorry. But don't worry, you're not alone. Everybody here has got some kind of problem."

Hermione looked at her. "What?" She was astonished. "You're telling me that everyone hear has got a problem in their family? Why Slytherin?"

Daphene smiled. "Unity. Slytherin takes care of its own. We don't walk through the halls alone. Our prefects and head of house actually care about us. Slytherins watch out for each other."

Hermione shook her head. "That doesn't make sense. Pansy, Draco they all seem so perfect."

Daphene gave a mournful giggle. "Pansy's mum was kissed."

"Kissed?" Hermione asked confused.

"A dementor sucked her soul out. She's just a shell. Pansy was four. She took care of her mum for almost her entire life." Daphene had a good memory and people tended to tell her things, she was such a good, quiet listener.

Hermione was shell-shocked. "Pansy had to live with that! I couldn't stand it. But that's only one."

Daphene sighed. "Do you really want to know everyone's problems?" Hermione nodded. "Fine. Draco's dad bats him. Not bad, but he sill does. Theo's mum died giving birth to him and his dad is so obsessed with books he hardly knows his son exists. Millicent's parents travel constantly so she stays with her uncle who has ten sons. Do you really want to hear more?"

Hermione shook her head. "Sorry I asked."

Daphene shrugged. "Morbid curiosity. Don't worry, everyone experiences it sometimes."

Hermione checked the clock on the wall. "Look at the time!" She exclaimed.

"Yep." Pansy opened the door. "Are you going to shower tonight? Or do we get to enjoy the smell of your sweat all day?" She raised an eyebrow at them.

Hermione flushed. "Sorry. We'll be right there."

The two girls quickly grabbed their towels and shower things. The showers were empty now. No one in their right mind was taking a shower at 11 o'clock on a regular school night. During exams maybe, but right now there was time to shower earlier.

Hermione rushed through the bathing process. She couldn't wait to bound Weasley to a pulp. His wand was old and he was stupid. Easy prey for her.

Minutes later the four were hurrying to their room. Pansy's dueling gear was laid out neatly on her bed. Millicent went to bed immediately. She had no interest in dueling.

Hermione was stood in the center of the room dressed only in her underwear. Pansy was in front of her, Daphene behind.

"Hold your arms out at shoulder height." Daphene ordered her. Pansy pulled the robe over her head and they began fastening up the sides. It was dark green and clung to her body.

"This fits you quite well." Pansy stepped back for a moment to admire her work. The sides fit tightly to the body. No loose fabric to get curse. The top was sleeveless to allow for greater movement.

"How long do you want this?" Daphene asked from the ground. The length was adjustable for dodging.

"Just below knee." Pansy ordered her assistant. Hermione felt the skirt grow tighter around her legs until it was cut off neatly just below her knees. "Armor now." Pansy declared happily.

Hermione felt her body grow heavier. Leather and metal plate armor is self-fitting. Her legs and arms felt rather encased.

"That looks good. Tilt your head back Hermione." Pansy ordered lifting her hair. "Fix it on Daphene." Hermione felt another metal plate fit it self to her neck.

"This protects you from accidents." Daphene said quietly.

"There's an emergency bubble charm in it too." Pansy said proudly. "My father charmed it."

"Will she need these?" Daphene asked. She was holding up was very thin pieces of metal.

"I don't know." Pansy said. "What do you think Hermione? Will you bite down so hard you damage your teeth and tongue?"

Hermione's parents were dentists, so she was pretty familiar with mouth appliances. But these were nothing like she had ever seen before. "What do they do?" She asked. "Wouldn't they affect your pronunciation and make spell casting harder?"

"No." Pansy showed her the metal slide. "It smooths your teeth so there's no hard parts."

Sit down and open your mouth." Daphene pointed to the bed. Hermione sat down and nervously opened her mouth. She wasn't sure if she wanted metal coating her teeth.

Daphene gently smoothed the stripes over her teeth. Hermione felt the metal warming and smoothing around. It was the strangest thing she'd ever felt.

"Ready to go?" Draco stuck his head in the door. Hermione stood up quickly shaking the girls off her.

"Of course." It was already quarter to twelve. Hermione was glad to see that Draco's black dueling robes looked the same as hers. His teeth glinted as if metal covered too.

"See you girls later." Draco smiled at the remaining students. Greg had returned at some point and was standing was far away from Vince as possible.

"Be careful. Don't get hurt." Pansy warned them.

"Or caught." Blasie said in his deep voice. "We can't afford to lose anymore points. Not after charms." He glared at Hermione. She glared right back.

"Come on." Draco tugged her arm. They quietly slid out of the common room. "If we get there early, then we can ambush them."

The two slipped silently through the halls. Pevees passed by them at one point. But after seeing their Slytherin badges he continued on quickly. Bothering Slytherin students brought the Bloody Baron down on his head.

"Stay in that corner." Draco pointed to a doorway. "When they come up curse. But only after they cast. Do not fire the first spell!" He told her in a fierce whisper.

Hermione nodded nervously. "What are the rules?" She hadn't had time to look up dueling code.

Draco laughed quietly. "Don't worry. I plan to break all of them." They could hear footsteps approaching. "Get into position!" He hissed hiding himself.

Hermione slipped behind the door. She watched Draco for some kind of signal. She couldn't see them coming, as well as he could. She watched as his muscles tensed. He looked at her and gave a feral grin that made shivers run down her spine.

"Are they here yet?" She heard a voice ask.

"Can't see them." Another answered. Sounded like Weasley.

"Maybe they chickened out?" Asked Potter, he sounded quite hopeful. Hermione would have loved to be the one to curse him. But Weasley should be just as satisfying.

"Spineless Gryffindorks." Draco said. He gave Hermione a quick glance. She nodded quickly. He continued. "At least some of are missed at home." His eyes flashed. "It's not like we're expensive burdens."

Draco's smile grew as he heard the Weasley boy curse him.

"Coward snakes." Hermione heard him grumbled to Potter. "My parents loved me!" He cried out determinedly.

Hermione shot Draco a look. He gave her a nod of encouragement. "At least my parents still love me. After all your parents only loved you." She stressed the past tense of the word 'love'.

Draco gave her a thumbs up and drew his wand. Hermione followed his example.

"There!" Potter shouted. A few red sparks flew towards Draco. They fell before even hitting half way.

Draco laughed. Then he stepped out of his hiding place and said "_Stupefy!"_ The spell took Potter by surprise and Weasley pushed him down quickly.

Draco gave her a quick look. "Get 'im." He whispered and rushed away.

"Coward!" Potter yelled. He chased after Draco. Hermione smirked. That was exactly what the blond boy wanted and Potter was eating out of his hand.. She turned back to her problem.

Weasley was cautiously looking around all the corners. Hermione watched as he prepared to inch forward just a little bit more. He'd be able to see her in a few seconds. She pointed her wand and leveled it at his head.

Hermione hadn't read enough to know the mistake she was making. The head was a very small target and most beginning duelers couldn't hit it. She would most likely miss the target then if she had aimed for his torso.

Weasley was standing in front of a giant suit of armor. He spotted Hermione.

He brandished his wand at her. A few feeble sparks shot out of it.

Hermione laughed. "Is that the best your pitiful family can do?"

He starred open mouthed at her. "Don't insult my family!" He yelled.

Hermione was amused. He was so easy to provoke. "Ready to have some fun Weasley?" She asked.

He held up his wand in what he thought was a threatening manner. Hermione would have burst out laughing if the expression on his face hadn't been so serious.

_"Stupefy!"_ She cried. The spell missed his head by almost half a foot. "Rats!" Hermione said. She didn't see what was happening.

Loud clangs of metal made her turn back to see him. She was going to run like Draco. But that wasn't needed. The suit of armor was falling.

The scene seemed to play out in slow motion. Weasley ran backwards away from the falling armor. He reached the base of the stairs. There he stopped and looked around quickly. Hermione stepped out towards him.

The stairs choose that moment to move. Weasley stepped backwards. Hermione watched as he fell down.

She opened her mouth. "_Wingarduim..." _But something made her stop. She watched as Weasley's body fell down, down, down. There was a sickening splat as he hit the floor. Hermione rushed to the staircase.

She ran down as quickly as she could. Weasley had fallen down four stories. The stones around him were covered in a sticky red fluid.

Hermione peered at him. He was strangely still and silent. Her eyes focused on his chest. It wasn't moving. No telltale rise and fall. He wasn't breathing. She looked to his neck. The veins were still. No pulse of blood to let her know he was alive.

Hermione went running into the dungeons. The reality of the situation was quickly sinking in. She jogged into the common room. The clock read 2 am. The room before her was thankfully empty. A noise startled her. She turned to the door. Draco strutted in smiling.

"How'd your first duel go?" He asked.

Hermione felt the remaining blood drain from her face. "Com on. I only want to tell it once."

She walked into the dormitories. Draco went to gather the boys.

"Pansy, Daphene." Hermione whispered. She hadn't woken them up. Both were pouring over magazines. Quidditch and fashion. "Wake Millicent. Help me out of this."

Pansy took one look at her face and obeyed. "Millicent. Get up!" The big girl started to wake. Pansy and Daphene quickly removed the dueling equipment and pulled her into sleeping robes.

"It will be alright." Daphene murmured into her ear.

Hermione just looked at her. 'How can think that?' She thought to herself. 'You have no idea what's just happened!'

A few minutes later the boys filed in. Draco had changed too and Hermione admired his Slytherin themed sleeping attire.

He looked at her grimly. "What was so important you couldn't leave it until morning?" He yawned.

Hermione looked around the group. "Weasley's dead." She said shortly.

Everyone starred at her open mouthed. "Where did you learn how to do that?" Theo asked in amazement.

"I didn't kill him." She protested. "We were dueling and he stepped for the edge of the staircase. He's in the entrance hall."

Draco's eyes were filled with some kind of strange emotion. Hermione wasn't really sure what anyone of them was thinking.

"Awesome!" Greg was already supporting her. She gave him a grateful smile.

"The thing is, when he died I felt something strange happen." Hermione tried to remember the exact feeling. "I didn't really notice it then. But it was sort of like this heat filled me. It made me feel excited and happy."

Draco, Theo and Pansy exchanged a quick look.

"Let's discuss this more later. It's late. We should be getting to bed." Theo's statement was enforced by a collective yawn.

"Try not to kill us in our beds tonight." Draco joked. Hermione nodded mutely.

The students returned to their beds happily. It would be time to get up soon and none of them were ready for that. Hermione grabbed her library books, the book on the Morter's and a muggle note book and pen and drew the curtains on her bed shut.

She turned on the small light and opened her book to the first chapter, 'The Founding of the Morter's'.

Hours later she had almost finished the book. It had covered the creation of the Morter's, their belongings, the responsibilities of the family, their general history, and things they had created and done. All that was left was the personal pages on each family member.

She skimmed through the rest of the book. It was alright 5 in the morning and she needed sleep. As an eleven year old, she wasn't used to pulling all-nighters.

Around six Pansy's alarm went off and she got up to select her clothes. Hermione opened the bed hangings.

"Morning." Pansy said shortly.

"Not a morning person?" Hermione asked, trying to control her compulsive need to yawn.

Daphene hopped out of bed. "She's a morning person, but only when she wasn't up half the night."

"Oh. Yeah." Hermione grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"Just ask for help with your clothes." Daphene suggested.

Hermione smiled. "Of course." She turned to Pansy who was still looking for something in her truck. "Pansy?" The girl grunted in reply. "Could you help me with my clothes this morning?"

Pansy brightened up immediately. "Sure!" She hurriedly pulled on her own robes. "What were you thinking of?"

Hermione blushed slightly. "Nothing much. I read somewhere that you don't have to wear much under your robes."

"Right." Pansy said.

"But we've got flying lessons today and I'd feel more comfortable with something underneath." Hermione blushed again.

"Oh. Wear tight shorts." Pansy told her. She pulled a pair of bright green ones from her truck. They stuck to her legs and extended to just below her knees. Over them she wore her robes.

Hermione didn't have any flying shorts, so she just wore jeans. Millicent woke up and pulled on jeans too. All four girls went to the washroom, packed their bags and headed up to the great hall for breakfast.

The nine first years entered the hall together. They walked to the end of the Slytherin table and sat in their usual places. Except Draco. He gave Hermione a small smile.

"I believe this spot now belongs to you." He sat down next to the head place.

Hermione looked at the group with wide eyes. After a moments hesitation she sat. "Thank you." She told Draco. Her tone just the right mix of condescending and thankfulness.

"Of course." He said, inclining his head towards her.

The owl post arrived. Hermione managed not to look too surprised when two owls landed in front of her.

"Anyone know whose these are?" She asked the other first years.

"No." Theo said. He spoke for all of them. "I think they're school owls."

"Hmm." Hermione removed the letter from the first owl. She opened it. On the inside the single piece of parchment read 'Good job. One down, 10 thousand to go.' Hermione shuddered at the message before hastily stuffing it into her book bag.

The second owl stuck out its leg. Hermione unfastened the paper. This also held a cryptic message. 'I saw.'. On the bottom was tiny lettering. Hermione had to strain her eyes to see it. 'Morter=Murderer.'

Hermione breathed sharply. 'No one saw me.' She thought. 'And the only people I told were the other first years. It's a mystery.' She finally decided, just as Dumbledore stood up.

"May I have your attention place." He said gravely.

_TBC........_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything thing, or make any money.

'means thoughts'

"means speech"

Hermione's Dark Secret- Chapter Six

Dumbledore shifted around and pulled his robes tighter. There was no twinkle in his eyes as he looked grimly over the students. How was he suppose to tell all these young naive children what had happened?

A particular group of Slytherins caught his eye. The first years. The Morter girl was pale, clutching two letters. The rest were not paying him any attention at all. 'Really!' He thought. 'Severus needs to teach them some respect!'

"Ahem." He cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. "I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news." He looked to the Gryffindor table. "But last night a tragic accident occurred." The Weasley twins seemed to see where he was going. "Ronald Weasley fell from the stairs. He was killed from the fall."

The Weasley twins were crying now. Percival looked shell-shocked. He was a prefect, he could have prevented his.

Dumbledore felt a thought come into his mind. His legilimency web was spread out of the school, but he still heard certain things. A chill ran through him when he listened to the entire thought. He turned to look at the Morter girl.

"Because of this, I must remind you to use caution on the staircases. We," He indicated the staff, "Will also be keeping an extra eye on you."

Hermione looked at him. He was looking straight at her. His blue eyes seemed to peer directly into her soul. As if he knew exactly what she had done.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Their classes were empty, the Gryffindors had been given the day to hold memorial services and take a break.

Draco had been very interested in this. "Are the Gryffindorks so friendly with each other they miss him already?"

Pansy agreed. "He's just a Weasley. There's lots more where he came from." She giggled.

Flying lessons weren't as bad as Hermione had expected. The instructor, Madame Hooch seemed just as Quidditch obsessed as Daphene. To Hermione's surprise she was actually decent at flying. All her classmates flew circles around, but is wasn't surprising.

"We've all been flying for years. You did quite well for your first time." Pansy told her when they were in the change room after the lesson.

Hermione bit her lip. She needed to ask Pansy a question. It had bothering her all morning. "Pansy." She began, trying to figure out how to properly word the question. "I need to ask you a question. It's important."

Pansy seemed to understand. "And you want me to answer. No matter what I think of it."

Hermione nodded nervously.

"Well go on." Pansy urged her.

"You know at meals." Hermione began. The rest came out in a rush. "Why did Draco sit at the head? Why is it called the head? Why do I get to sit there now?" She looked worriedly at the other girls.

Pansy pulled on her uniform robes. "Well," She wasn't sure how to explain. "You've heard of the Dark Lord?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Almost all of the Slytherins this year had parents in it. We sit like they were organized. Before you came Draco was in highest favor, because of his father. Now you are."

Hermione was confused. "What do you mean? I'm in higher favor then he is?"

Daphene sighed. "His father was in the inner circle. Therefore he's up there. But for you..." She trailed off starring at Hermione.

"Both my parents were in it." Hermione whispered. The article made sense now. That's what 'Prestigious Death Eater' meant.

"Exactly." Pansy started talking again. "After what happened last night, he decided that you deserved it."

Daphene laughed quietly. "So now you get to sit closest to the second years. Great fun!" She said the last part quite sarcastically.

Hermione smiled back. "Of course. But Slytherin is the only house that does this?" She asked.

"Yes." Pansy agreed. "Slytherins make sure to sit first to seventh year. Not in a mess like all the other houses."

"For once I agree." Millicent spoke up. She walked out of the room, having changed the fastest.

Another question had sparked in Hermione's mind. "But all of your parents couldn't have been in it. Someone has got to have stayed out."

Pansy yawned. "Politics bore me so much. Daphene, loyalties please." She told the girl, like it was a practiced speech.

It seemed to be. Daphene opened her mouth and rattled off a string of names. "Draco- Father is in the inner circle, Pansy- Mother was in, Theo- Mother was in, Vince, Greg and Millicent- both parents. Blasie- not connected." She glanced over. "Got it?"

Hermione nodded. "It seems like everybody's in on it."

Pansy shook her head. "No. Theo was raised by his father, no dark stuff there."

"Same for Millicent." Daphene added. "She lived with her uncle."

"But you can trust everyone except for Blaise." Pansy told her. "After all, we're all in this together."

Hermione was kept very busy over the next couple of weeks. Her weekly meetings with Professor Snape seemed to be held solely for him to warn her to be more careful. She struggled to keep up with the school work. She was so busy reading background and side notes, she barely had time for real material.

The first opportunity she got to relax was the Halloween feast. On the day of the feast they had potions last thing.

"Get out of my sight!" Snape ended the class the way he usually did. The class couldn't scamper out fast enough.

Ever since one of their member had died the Gryffindors had been rather solemn and quiet as a whole. The entire Weasley clan was still on edge. As if they were about to start crying. Potter was disliked by all of them. Even the twins who had talked to him at first now ignored him.

The Slytherins strolled out of the classroom. They had to reason to run after the Gryffindorks. Hermione walked between Pansy and Greg. True to his oath, Greg had been her intimidating presence. She helped him with homework and studying.

"Look." Daphene hissed in her ear. Hermione looked to where she was pointing. Longbottom's bag had split. And it wasn't an accident, judging from how Draco's wand was aimed at it.

Pansy stepped up smirking. She was the rudest of them all, and the least subtle.

Lavender Brown crossed her arms over her chest. She'd taken to spending time with Longbottom and Potter. Their own little trio. She stood protectively in front of Longbottom's kneeling form.

"How are things with the Lions?" Pansy asked. "Been bitten recently?"

A light came on in Potter's face. "I think you'd be the one biting, snake!" He glared confidently.

Hermione almost laughed. Gryffindorks were so laughable. She drew up a good retort and watched for Pansy's reaction.

Pansy coloured slightly. She glared at Pot-head and stalked off. Hermione raised her eyebrows. She'd known Pansy wasn't particularly bright, but to walk away from such a perfect encounter...

Hermione didn't resist. She walked to the front of the group and stood face to face with Brown. "Look mudblood." She began to speak in a tone one would normally use with a young child. "We don't care if for some reason Dumbledork allows your type in here."

To Hermione's great surprise she felt someone come up behind her. "That's right mudblood filth. You stay away from us." Greg's deeper voice told her.

After being treated so negatively the Gryffindorks left at a run. Hermione turned to Greg in surprise. "I never thought you knew any insults!" She exclaimed.

Greg looked at her. "I practiced."

"That's right." Draco slid up beside her. "Drove us all crazy with endless repetition."

The Slytherins walked deep into the dungeons to their common room, put their bags away and then assembled outside the entrance wall.

"I can't wait, I can't wait." Pansy sung as she bounced on her toes.

Hermione grabbed Pansy's arm and spoke sharply to her. "The Gryffindorks could be right around the corner. Do you want them to see you acting like that?" Hermione had found that Pansy had become sillier and sillier as the year passed.

Daphene leaned toward Hermione's ear. As her time spent with the other Slytherins passed Hermione found that Daphene had important things to say. Just a very bad way of saying them.

"Let her be. It is the feast after all." Daphene said, slightly louder then she had meant to.

Hermione shot her an angry look. "Let's go." She walked toward the main staircase.

The Slytherin first years entered the great hall. Hermione realized she wasn't the only one looking around in wonder. Obviously decorations this elaborate were not part of very wizarding household. They took their places at the house table, passing by the Gryffindor table as quickly as possible.

Hermione shivered unconsciously as they walked past the Weasley's. The family had become closer then ever since the death of the younger. And Hermione still hadn't figured out who had sent her the letters the morning after he died.

Large pumpkins floated in the room. Enchanted skeletons had replaced suits of armor in the corners and most of the staff table had a black and orange color scheme in their clothes. The ceiling showed an enormous full moon.

Hermione thought the idea of a full moon was quite amusing. "If anyone managed to consult a lunar chart." She informed the other first years, "They would find that tonight is actually a half moon."

Draco smirked. "The idiot Dumbledore thinks he can control the world."

Hermione laughed. "He's in for a surprise." She didn't notice Blasie shiver that her words.

As usual everyone ignored Dumbledork's speech. The real amazement came when the feast appeared. The variety of food was almost as large as it had been at the opening feast. Except for the candy.

"Wow." Daphene breathed as she quickly piled sweets on to her plate.

Hermione agreed with her. With dentists as parents the eating of junk food was missing from her childhood. "What to eat first?" She also piled large amounts of candy on to her plate.

Just as it seemed the feast was getting into full swing a feast stopping event occurred.

Professor Quirrel came running into the hall.

"His face matches his turban." Theo noted. And indeed the teacher's face was the same purple color as his clothing.

"Troll in the dungeons." He breathed before collapsing onto the floor.

Instantly what had been a night of fun became a night of chaos. Students rushed around the hall in terror. The mobs seemed to be made up of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Hermione scowled at the disorganized nonsense.

"Stop this at once." Professor Dumbledore roared out over the hall. The crazed students stopped and looked at him. "Prefects, take your students back to your common rooms. The feast will be continued there." He walked to the front door. "Professors with me."

The teachers rushed to the dungeons in a flurry of robes. The other three houses raced for the doors. Hermione shook her head at their haste to leave the great hall.

"And of course the Slytherin common room is in the dungeons." Theo said over the noise of surrounding chaos.

"Professor Snape will figure something out." Robert Nelson, the fifth year prefect had come up behind him. "We're going to the library."

The first years followed Robert into the library. All of the Slytherins had been split up by year groups. Hermione and Theo found the library strangely empty and quiet with the absence of Madam Pince. The darkness was ominous and the bookshelves seemed to be closing in and making the room smaller.

The other Slytherins contented themselves with random books and sat in the main area. Hermione scanned the shelves. 'There's so many possibilities' She thought to herself. She turned a full circle.

Something in the distance caught her eye. It was a light in the dark library. And it seemed to be coming from under a door crack. She walked closer. Some how she felt that this was the truth she was looking for, the reasons things had been changing.

"Hermione!" Theo called toward her.

"What?" Hermione demanded. She was almost there. Why did he have to interfere?"

"Wasn't this the book you wanted?" He held a tome out toward her.

Hermione accepted it. 'Magick of the Darkest' was stamped across the cover in fading letters.

"No." She shook her head. "It wasn't that one." She looked over it again. "But I'll read it anyway."

Moments later Madam Pince burst into the library. "Troll's gone." She snapped at them. "And the library's closed." She looked at them and saw the books. "Put those away and scat."

Hermione walked in between the shelves. Greg was following her faithfully. "Greg." She hissed at him.

"Hmm." He turned towards her, his tiny eyes were blinking rapidly.

"She probably won't let me sign this out either." Hermione glared toward the sign out desk. "Is there a way I can make her let me take it out?"

Greg grunted. He took the large book in his hands and examined the size. After a moment he his it under his robe and walked out.

Hermione looked in amazement. She'd been thinking more along the lines of a mind control spell, or impersonating potions. Stealing had never occurred to her. She looked after him for a moment and then followed him to the common room.

Time flew by. And so did classes. Everyone was disgusted by the large amount of homework assigned on the last day of classes. The next morning she'd be leaving Hogwarts.

"Ready to leave?" Daphene asked quietly. Even though she was as soft voiced as ever her eyes shone with excitement. She was going with Hermione to spend the break at Theo's. The offer of using the library was too great to resist. And Theo had promised to take her shopping for gifts.

After the long train ride to the station. Which was filled with excited talk of plans, gifts and games of exploding snap. The group rushed off the train.

Snow was falling lightly on the station reminding everyone Christmas was in a matter of days.

"Bye." Draco called. Hermione watched as he walked off with his mother and father. Both with long blond hair. And for some reason his father looked quite familiar.

Pansy and Millicent left with Millicent's aunt. They were spending the break with all of Millicent's cousins.

"See you new years." Pansy called out. The Slytherins had made plans to spend the new years at Draco's. His parents were having a party and he promised to make it a memorable occasion.

Theo started running toward a man who'd just appeared. "Come on!" He called back over his shoulder. Hermione and Daphene needed no more encouragement. They bounded after him excitedly.

The man in front of Theo was dressed in long dark blue robes. They were stained and Hermione wondered when they'd last been cleaned. He had a book in his hand and spectacles sitting messily on his nose.

Theo performed introductions. "Father this is Hermione Morter. Hermione this is my father, Mr. Nott." Mr. Nott starred long and hard at Hermione.

"I read about your parents." He said sharply. "I've got a letter for you from them. It was redirected this morning."

Hermione's eyes widened. She'd written a letter to her parents. Filled it with all kinds of questions and details. After all this time she'd almost given up on a reply.

Theo smiled weakly. "Yes Father. You can talk about your research later. This is Daphene Greengrass. Daphene this is my father."

Daphene smiled. "Hello Mr. Nott." She said quietly.

"Aw." Mr. Nott seemed to ponder something for a moment before speaking. "I remember doing some research for your mother." He starred at her. "Something on drugs..." He went to continue speaking.

Daphene's eyes grew wide and she paled at his words.

"Time to leave." Theo announced pulling his dad's arm as he walked toward the exit. The four walked off platform 9 ¾ to London.

"How are getting to your place?" Hermione asked. She didn't think Mr. Nott was one to have a car.

"Father." Theo gave his dad a shake. "Are you ready to apparate us?" He gave his dad another shake. "Father!"

"Oh." Mr. Nott suddenly seized their arms. He spun sharply.

Hermione felt like she was being mashed from a tight tube. Every part of her body seemed to be stretching and pulling. As she felt ground reestablish it self beneath her feet, the world continued to spin around her.

Daphene and Theo stood quickly, brushing snow from their black robes. Mr. Nott began walking toward building in the distance.

"Come on." Theo offered a hand to Hermione. "We've got to get going."

Hermione shook the snow off her robes. They weren't too wet, and should last her until she could change.

"You've got the trucks, right?" She asked Theo.

"Yep." He pulled the three shrunken objects out of his pocket. Hermione smiled. She'd learned the shrinking charm just for this occasion.

By the way." Hermione hurried to keep up with the other two. "Is your dad always like that?"

Theo looked offended. "Of course not. Only when he's got his mind on a big project."

"Which is all the time." Daphene said with a laugh.

They entered the house and removed their wet cloaks and boots. A grand staircase made of marble led to the second floor. Mr. Nott had already disappeared into the library by the time the kids had finished drying off.

"Come on." Theo bounded enthusiastically up the stairs. "I forgot how much I missed this place."

They rushed up towards the only wing suitable for habitation.

Hermione plugged her nose as they ran past a particularly dirty looking hallway. "This place really hasn't been cared for has it?"

Theo shrugged. "My dad's busy. And our house elves are getting old and can't work well anymore." He walked down a clean hallway and threw open a door. "Here."

Hermione and Daphene entered quickly. The site before them was unexpected.

A large sitting room decorated with green fabrics and snakes was immediately in front of them. To the left was a dining room filled with beautiful wooden table and chairs. Three doors were near the end of the sitting room.

"Come on!" Theo ran into the center door.

Hermione and Daphene traded smiles. They entered the rooms marked with their names on the door. Hermione fell onto the bookshelves. Hundreds lined the walls of her room. A green bedspread covered the bed next to a wardrobe.

Hours later Hermione was still lost in the realm of books. Theo had joined her on the couch at some point and Daphene was immersed in a Quidditch magazine. No one noticed the continual pass of time or the growing darkness around them.

'Bong, bong, bong." A loud bell sounded from deep within the manor.

"Already?" Theo stood and stretched. A yawn cracked his jaw. "Dinner time." He said pointing to the table.

The three sat down. A variety of steaming food appeared around them. Hermione helped herself to plain rice and steamed vegetables. Daphene and Theo also selected light meals.

Daphene looked back to the other for a moment before turning to her host. "Where's you're father?" She asked him.

"Working." Theo yawned again. "He'll fall asleep later." He hit his plate. It shimmered and disappeared. "Shopping tomorrow." He walked into his bedroom.

Hermione slept well that night. Despite the fact that they had retired at four in the morning everyone was assembled and left by noon.

The next four days were a blur of preparations and work for the holidays. Mr. Nott hadn't done a thing and everything depended on them. Christmas eve was a even busier then the rest of the week. For on this day all of the work had to be finished and they couldn't stay up late since it would be Christmas.

Hermione awoke to the harsh ringing of an alarm clock spell. She groaned and rolled out of bed almost landing on a pile of gifts.

"Awesome!" A cry came from one of the rooms next door.

"Thanks Hermione!" Came from the other side.

"Woken up already?" Daphene stood in the doorway. She wasn't dressed, but her hair was up and she looked awake.

"Morning Hermione." Theo followed Daphene in and both took seats on her bed. "Coffee?" He asked, offering her a cup of dark liquid.

"Uh... thanks." Hermione accepted the drink and took a swig. "UGH!" She spit it onto the floor. She looked to Theo with streaming eyes. "That's foul!"

Daphene laughed. "That's okay."

Theo joined her in laughter. "It's wizarding coffee Hermione."

Hermione was mystified. "There's a difference?"

"Of course." Daphene looked shocked.

Theo cleared his throat. "Allow me to explain." He said imperiously sending both girls to giggles. "Wizarding coffee is a stimulant potion. It is not pleasant. It simply wakes you up or makes you less tired."

Hermione stopped giggling. "And of course you are quite familiar with it..."

Daphene picked up his favorite quote. "...because sleeping is really a waste of time." The girls giggled again.

Theo sighed. "I guess this means I can have your presents?" He asked Hermione.

"Just let me get to that." Hermione snapped back. She pulled herself out of the tangled bedclothes and sat next to her friends on her bed. "Give one here Daphene."

Daphene knelt down next to the bed and sorted through the packages. She finally made her choice and handed Hermione a gift wrapped in black paper. "It's from me." She said.

Hermione took the package in her hands. The large box shape was quite heavy. After a moment of restraint she riped the paper off and let it fall to the floor. Sitting on her lap was an enormous tome.

"It's all the dark arts stuff." Daphene told and sure enough the title read 'Everything you ever wanted to know about the Dark Arts.'

"Thanks. Looks awesome." Hermione told her friend, knowing that her gift of more Quidditch magazines had been appreciated.

"Breakfast." Theo said walking towards the door.

"But what about the rest of these?" Hermione pointed to the pile of gifts.

"After breakfast. Only one before." Daphene whispered to her.

This time Mr. Nott joined them at the table. He looked over all three very carefully before thrusting an envelope at Hermione.

"Here's your letter." He told her gruffly.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. A letter from her parents! Her fingers strayed to the top and slid her wand along the opening.

_I really apologize to everyone for the late update. I realized that exams start in seven weeks and I'm not ready. I wasn't really sure about this chapter. It seemed sort of.... not right. But of well, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, added this to their story alert or favorite story list. I'd also like to say I'm looking for a beta for this story and if anyone would be willing to would they please tell me? Thank you-_

_N. Forest._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns Harry Potter and everything else. I am not JKR. I own nothing and make no money from this story.

Hermione's Dark Secret- Chapter Seven

Hermione slit open the envelope with the butter knife. The page inside was fouling looking and a weird smell hung about it. Black ink came off on her fingers, in seemed more like charcoal then ink.

The entire table watched closely as she opened the letter.

Hermione Morter,

We miss you. Hope things are going your way. Try getting out more often. Of all the lines we had talked to you. To our daughter, Malfoy was a key in life. Is she still at the manor? Hogwarts was were we met.

Mum and Dad, all three of us love you very much.

Hermione looked at the letter. At first none of it really made sense. Especially the end. All three loved her very much? Had her parents become victims of Azkaban insanity? Then she realized. It was a message. Three. Every third word, maybe letter?

She looked at the words. You are way out of line. A sentence. She looked back. Talk to Malfoy. Key is at Hogwarts. Hermione almost squealed in joy. A message! Her parents sent her a secret message. But what key? What did they mean by out of line? She folded the letter and placed it in her dressing gown pocket..

She looked back to the table. Daphene was studying her face. Theo was strategically looking at her, while pretending not to. And Mr. Nott was immersed in a book.

A soft hand on her arm drew her out of her thoughts. "Come on." Daphene whispered. "You've still got plenty of gifts to open."

Hermione smiled thinly. "Let's go."

The three kids left the room and met in Hermione's room with their gifts. Hermione received all manner of books on the Dark Arts from all her friends, save Pansy.

"What does she think you're going to do with this?" Daphene exclaimed as she held up hair straighteners.

Theo laughed. "There's more in there." He was already reading 'The Prince' that Hermione had bought for him. She hadn't known that Machiavelli was a wizarding author and Theo had given her the wizarding version of the book as a gift.

Hermione pulled out the light blue silk that was at the bottom of box. A full-length dress of almost sheer material hung out in front of her. "Oh, my." She said as she ran her hands over it. Hermione wasn't into clothes, but this dress was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen.

"Hermione." Daphene said.

Hermione looked to her friend, surprised to see her face tomato red. "Yes?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Ha!" Theo let out a great bark of laughter.

"There's something else in the box." Daphene took the dress from her hands.

Hermione looked over into the cardboard packaging. At the bottom was a pale blue bra and matching skimpy underwear. Hermione went red.

"Does she think you're thirty?" Daphene exclaimed.

Theo ran out to compose himself.

"Its just underwear." Hermione said. Really, all this fuss over blue undergarments!

"Remember, Theo's lived with his dad for his whole life. His exposure to clothes would be limited to school." Daphene blushed even redder. "And I don't think he's ready for that yet."

Hermione started laughing too. The sadness she'd felt earlier had disappeared as she enjoyed her friends company. Anyway, she would miss her adopted parents, she had contacted her biological ones, and they thought just like her.

The rest of the day was spent eating wizarding candy and poring over various books. Draconian had invited everyone to spend the rest of the break at his mansion. His card to her had said his father needed to speak with her too.

In a rush Hermione packed all of her gifts, placing the dress and a few select books on top.

The children rushed to the coat room and met Mr. Nott on the front lawn.

"Are we apparting again?" Hermione asked as Mr. Nott shrunk their trucks to the size of walnuts.

"Course." Theo said. "There isn't many ways to get to a place as far away as the Malfoy's."

"Quite right." Mr. Nott said. "Keep up with your studying this term Theodore. Top marks."

"Yes father." Theo bowed slightly. "Of course father."

The four apparated to Malfoy manor. Mr. Nott handed the trucks over and left seconds later.

"Daphene! Theo! Hermione!" Pansy came running out of the house al full speed into the deep snow.

"Hi!" Hermione called back, as she struggled to haul her trunk through the snow.

"May I help you?" A voice from behind startled Hermione.

Behind her was the tall, blond man. The one from when she'd gone to Diagon Alley. And he bared a stunning resemblance to Draco.

"Miss Morter." He indicated to her trunk. "May I be of service?"

"Yes thank you Sir." She stepped away from the trunk. She wanted to ask if they'd seen each other before, but her Slytherin instincts kept the questions under control.

They walked up to the large manor. Draco was waiting on the front porch. His hair and clothes were impeccable as usual.

"Couldn't stand the thought you might get dirty by walking in the snow?" Pansy asked him. Hermione laughed as Draco simply huffed in reply.

A battered house elf lead the children to the fifth floor. Splendour and expensive decorations filled the house. But in a tasteful way, nothing was overdone.

"Here you is Masters and Mistresses." The house elf squeaked as he showed them to a door. "Is Masters and Mistresses wanting any thing else?"

Draco glared at the house elf. "Bring us butterbeer Dobby and then get out of our sight." He led the way into the room. "Stupid house elf. But there aren't any good ones on sale right now."

"Pity." Hermione hated the ugly, grovelling creatures. "When's Greg arriving?" She asked Draco.

Pansy answered. "He can't come. His family's gone to Albania."

"Vince will be here tomorrow." Draco said. "He floo called this morning."

"Draco." Theo stood up.

"Yes Theo?" Draco asked, his eyebrows rose.

"May I please go to the library?" Theo was practically jumping up and down in his chair.

The room around them Hermione guessed to be a wizarding version of a den. Various chairs and couches per placed around a fireplace. A few smaller bookshelves were on the edges of the walls. A large window showed snow gently falling over a small lake.

"Where is the library Draco?" Hermione asked him. She was eager to get reading all the things she couldn't read at school.

A loud crack sounded. The house elf re-appeared loaded down with bottles. "Dobby brings Masters and Mistresses their drinks." He bowed deeply. "Is young Master Malfoy wanting anything else from Dobby?"

"Show Theo and Hermione to the library after we finish our drinks." Draco ordered him. "And bring up some sweets."

The house elf bowed again. "Dobby will do as Master Malfoy says." A loud crack signalled his leave.

"Here." Daphene passed a bottle of the liquid to Hermione. "Butterbeer."

Theo's bottle was already half empty. "I love this stuff." He breathed. "Father hates it and refuses to buy it."

Hermione took a small sip. A warming sensation filled her and reminded her slightly of muggle carbonated drinks. "Interesting." She said putting the bottle back down.

Pansy studied the inside of her bottle before turning to Draco. "Will there be anything ...stronger ...at the party."

Draco gave her a look. "Not officially. But firewhisky is always laid out."

Daphene frowned. "What about the stuff we had last year?"

Pansy flushed. "That was good. Mistletoe and myrtle." She licked her lips.

"No." Draco drank more of his butterbeer. "My father founded out about that. He wasn't happy." He shivered. "This year, we'll confine our selves to firewhisky and oak mead."

Theo's eyes sparkled. "Sounds good." He lounged back in his chair. "I love your house elf Draco. He's talented."

"Speaking of the house elf." Hermione walked to the door as she drained her butterbeer. "Where's the library?"

Draco snapped his fingers lazily. The house elf appeared with a loud crack. "Take them to the library." Draco instructed his slave.

The house elf bounded to the door. "Dobby is happy to be helping the young Master's friends. If young Master and Mistress will follow Dobby?"

The three walked down a long wall. This one wasn't as brightly light as the rest and the tapestries on the walls depicted less pleasant things. Most of the doors were closed. But one with the sounds of fire crackling had an open door.

Dobby passed by it quickly, but not quickly enough, for seconds later a woman emerged. She was tall. Her hair was long and blond. And she bore a striking resemblance to Draco. Even her robes were as neat as his. Her hair was loose and flowed out behind her like a wave when she moved.

"There you are." She said once seeing the children. "Continue on Dobby." She stepped back into the room. "Come in."

Theo was wide eyed. "Begging the lady's pardon, I wish to continue to the library." He tripped over the words, almost stuttering.

A frown crossed the woman's face for a fraction of a second. "Of course, go on." She said smoothly. "Come in my dear."

Hermione cautiously followed her into the room. Mr. Malfoy was resting on a lounge. He stood when they entered.

"Narssica." He bent and kissed his wife's hand. "Miss Morter." He greeted Hermione before closing the door.

Narssica Malfoy sat delicately on a chair. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor Miss Morter."

"Thank you." Hermione swallowed nervously. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Mr. Malfoy had a square package in his hands. He looked at it for a moment. "This is the only item of your family's I was able to recover."

"And it is rightfully yours." Narssica said, as she handed her the package.

Hermione studied it carefully. It was wrapped in plain brown paper. And it felt heavy. "Thank you."

"You can open it." Narssica encouraged her.

Hermione smiled. "Sorry." She ripped the paper off. A plain brown box was revealed. She sliced through the tape with her wand. The top of the box opened neatly. A variety of items were inside the box.

Narssica lifted out a pink felted box. "This is a jewellery case. I gave it to your mother when we graduated." She opened the lid. A dark pennant was laid on top. "This was a wedding gift to your mother."

Hermione took the box back. Black bracelets, necklaces and earrings were neatly shined and secured. "It's beautiful." She said as she pulled out a green snake brooch.

"There's more in the box." Mr. Malfoy reminded her.

A heavy book was next. "Your father's second year diary." Mr. Malfoy told her. "We exchanged them at the end of the year."

Hermione flipped to a random page. Long, detailed entries filled every page. Charts and assignments were stuck in with magic. "Interesting." She closed it. "I look forward to reading it."

"Here." Narssica held out a photograph. Across the top someone had scrawled _Graduates_. "That's us." She pointed to a group in green.

"And that's your father." Mr. Malfoy pointed out a man holding a woman. "With your mother." The two waved at them from the photo. "They were married days after this."

"The rest is books from the library." Narssica said. "You may look at those later."

"Thank you." Hermione told them. "For everything."

"Anything else you need to know?" Mr. Malfoy asked her.

Hundreds of questions ran through Hermione's mind. One stuck out. "Where are the rest of my family's positions?"

The Malfoy's frowned. Obviously they hadn't wanted this question.

Mr. Malfoy answered. "The Ministry has a bit. The rest is stored in the Morter manor."

"So why can't we get it?" Hermione asked. She didn't like the idea of others taking her family's belongings.

"Passwords and keys were lost." Narssica told her.

"That's the official story." Mr. Malfoy said darkly.

"What really happened?" Hermione asked. She was more interested in her past than she'd imagined.

"There's a powerful charm on the house." Mr. Malfoy told his audience. "Anyone not of Morter blood, or guests of the Morter's can only enter for thirty minutes before the house kills them."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed.

Mr. Malfoy nodded. "It's also unplottable. No one really knows where it is."

Narssica stood up. She walked to the fireplace. Hermione noticed a bowl of floo powder. "That's enough Lucius. I think it's time to introduce her to our guest."

The floo flared green and a woman stepped out. Her hair was fire red and robes dark green. A scabbard was strapped to her waist.

"Hermione." He said stepping towards the girl. "I've been waiting to see you."

Hermione grew wide-eyed. "Who are you?" From what she'd heard of the Malfoy's she could be anyone.

The woman drew back as if insulted. "You don't remember me?" She stepped closer. "Your godmother?"

Hermione tried to think back. I'm sorry. It was a very long time ago."

The woman stepped closer and touched Hermione's hand. Her skin was cold as death and paler than ice and snow.

"You don't know me? Sara Cutter, your godmother?" Her robes swished behind her. "I see we have much to talk about."

Mr. Malfoy stepped in smoothly. "That will have to wait for a better time." He looked meaningfully at Sara Cutter. "Miss Morter's friend is waiting for her in the library." He opened the door. "Come."

Hermione walked quickly through the halls. She was almost running to keep up with his longer strides. When she felt as if they'd walked into halls so dark no one could see anything they stopped. A door opened onto a bright room. "Here you are."

Hermione slid in through the open door. Theo was standing on a ladder reaching for a book from the top shelf. Fires burned on every wall. Desks and long tables filled a corner and candles floated everywhere.

Theo turned to her a book now in his hands. He almost fell to the floor in his haste to get down. "It's amazing!" He exclaimed. "Books that I didn't imagine existed are in here."

Hermione smiled. "What's a good start?"

"For the Dark Arts?" He asked. Hermione nodded. Theo practically flew across the room to another shelf. "Try this."

Hermione accepted the book. It was small, but much heavier the she'd expected. On the front in flowing script Wizards and Muggles. "It's very useful" Theo told her. "History, information and it self updates. I want a book like that."

Hermione looked closer at the shelf he'd taken it from. The other titles read News, Quidditch, Maps and School. "Are these all self updating?" She asked.

"Yeah." Theo picked up the News book and turned to the last page. The last entry was dated a few minutes ago. Before Hermione's eyes another article appeared and more pages appeared in the book.

"It's very expensive." Theo told her. "Goblin made." He replaced the book. "And another one wasn't been made in over five hundred years."

"Pity." Hermione said sinking onto a couch. There was only so much time until the others wanted them back. Hermione sunk deep into the world of books. She would quill, ink and parchment in a desk drawer and took notes.

Around three hundred pages there was a loud crack as Dobby the house elf appeared. He looked terrified.

"Yes?" Hermione snapped at him.

Dobby wrung his hands. "Young Mistress Parkinson and young Master Malfoy are wanting you, and Dobby is told to bring you there."

Hermione stood. "Very well." She shook Theo and pulled the books out of his hands. "Go Dobby!"

They followed Dobby through the halls. This time he didn't lead them back to the den but to a large landing. "They is telling Dobby to bring you here." Dobby said before snapping his fingers and cracking away.

"There you are." Pansy marched toward Hermione. "Millicent arrived and we're ready for you."

Draco appeared next to her. "Hungry Theo?" He pulled the boy into a doorway that read _Draco's Room._

Pansy hauled Hermione into a large room of white tile.

"What do want Pansy?" Hermione asked as she shook her friend off.

Pansy fumed. "What do I want! I'll tell you what I want!"

"That would be ideal." Hermione said.

Pansy just glared at her. "The Malfoy's Yule ball starts in three hours. And you haven't even started getting ready!"

Hermione grimaced. Pansy had been planning her outfit for this occasion sine October in History of Magic. "I'll be fine Pansy."

Pansy growled. "No you won't."

Hermione glared at her friend. "What exactly do you want?" She was getting irritated.

"Strip and shower." Pansy turned to leave. "And quickly!"

Hermione removed her robes quickly. They disappeared after touching the tile floor. She looked for some kind of shower head. But the room was empty.

"Pansy!" Hermione was very annoyed now. She was reading and did not want to spend the next three hours being forced to play Teen Witch with Pansy.

Seconds later water began pouring out of the walls. It hit her and she gasped. It was buring hot and filled with soap. It pummeled her before shutting off abruptly. Then clear water fell and stopped just as quickly.

Hermione stood dripping wet in the rapidly cooling room. It reminded her of locker rooms with communal showers. Just a more magical version. "You going to leave me in here for ever Pansy?" She called out to the room.

"Here." Pansy had opened the side door again. She had a large towel in her hand. "Hurry up!"

Hermione ran to the towel quickly. The air from the doorway was freezing and it felt as if the water on her body was solidifying into ice. She pulled the cloth around her and rubbed hard on her skin to get the blood moving again.

Pansy pulled her into the next room. "Sit." She said, shoving Hermione into a chair. The whole room was set up like some sort of salon- dressing room cross over. Lights surrounded the mirror and large amounts of make-up and jewellery were everywhere. A walk in wardrobe covered almost an entire wall.

Hermione looked around herself in disbelief. "Just how much time do you spend here?" She asked her classmate. "Do you live here?"

Pansy laughed. "Of course not." She gathered a tray of supplies she wanted. "Lady Malfoy is my godmother. I spend lots of time with her."

"Oh." Hermione remembered Daphene saying that Pansy's mother had been given the dementor's kiss.

Pansy began tugging at Hermione's hair. Clips and such, entered and exited at such a rate she couldn't keep track of them.

"Uh Pansy." Hermione pulled the towel up higher. "Do you think I could put something on?"

Pansy stepped back for a moment. "Fine." She walked in to the closet. "Daphene!" The small girl came running out.

"Need help again Pansy?" She asked, already dressed in a long green dress with green stockings. Her hair had a silver streak down the side. And she held yet another Quidditch magazine. This one read _Special Edition: Hotest Seekers of the past Century_ and the cover had pictures of men in ancient looking sports robes.

"Get Hermione dressed." She lighted the hair straighteners with her wand. "In the dress I sent her."

Daphene gave a fake bow. "Yes master."

Hermione giggled and followed her friend into the enormous closet. Most of the garments looked like Pansy's style things. Lots of pink, purple and light blue pastels. From baby sleepers to what looked like muggle wedding dresses. Hermione's outfit looked simple in comparison.

She pulled on the light blue thing quickly. Daphene fastened up the back. "Go stand over there." Daphene stood her, pushing her towards the end of the closet.

Hermione walked toward the end. It wasn't cluttered. In fact it was empty. She turned back towards Daphene. "What am I suppose to be doing exactly?"

"Very pretty." The voice came from behind, startling her.

"Nice dress indeed." Another added.

"The Parkinson girl does have style." The first voice said again.

Hermione spun around. Wall to wall mirrors lined the area. And she did look beautiful. The dress fit her perfectly.

"All right, let me get back to work." Pansy grabbed her arm and hauled her back to the chair. "I'm straightening your hair."

Hermione waited while Pansy pulled and played with her hair. The hot irons came close to her head a few times, but she was never burnt.

"Oops." She heard Pansy say behind her.

Hermione spun around. "What did you do now?" She demanded of the girl who'd just gone unnaturally pale.

_I apologize for the time between this chapter and the last. I want to finish this story before July 1st. There is going to be a sequel of the summer and the second year. Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Happy Mother's day to all the Mothers in the world._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything Harry Potter related. I am not JKR; therefore I own nothing and make no money from writing fan fiction.

Hermione's Dark Secret-Chapter Eight

"What did you do to my hair?" Hermione demanded. It looked bad enough already; she didn't need Pansy playing in it.

"Uh, nothing." Pansy was slowly edging away from her.

Hermione turned around to the mirror. "What did you do!" She cried. Her hair was a mass of bushy curls that rested on her shoulders. "This is terrible"

By now Daphene had heard the fuss. She came out of the closet. "Oh." She took Hermione by the arm and sat her down in a chair. "Its just hair. It'll be gone by tomorrow morning. Just live with it."

"Here." Pansy fastened a large necklace around her neck. "You now barely notice anything."

"It looks fine." Daphene reassured her.

Hermione smiled thinly. "You look good in everything Daphene."

"Speaking of everything." Daphene turned to their clothes crazed friend. "Isn't it time for you to be getting ready?"

"Ah!' Pansy flung herself into a flurry of activity. Clothes were thrown everywhere. Hundreds of pieces of jewellery were selected and discarded.

"Hurry up!" Daphene urged her. "We're going to be late!"

Hermione snuck a glance at the clock. "Since when is almost two hours early, running late?" She whispered to the girl.

Daphene chuckled quietly. "It never has been. I just wanted to say that."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Of course." She changed the subject. "Is your homework finished?"

Daphene coloured slightly. "Nooooo." She adjusted her stockings. "All just do it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow we're going swimming in the Malfoy's lake." Hermione reminded her. "They're melting it for us."

"I'm going home tomorrow." Daphene said in a small voice. "Actually I'm flooing home when the ball's over."

"Time to go." Pansy hurried over to them. "We still have to get the boys." Pansy's clothes hadn't improved with the time she'd spent on them. Fluorescent pink wasn't a good colour for her dress, and the bright purple shoes did not add to the look.

"Sure that's what you want to wear?" Daphene asked. Hermione quickly elbowed her in the ribs. "What was that for?" She asked.

"Hermione gave her a pointed look. "It's Pansy. Honestly."

Dobby was called and lead them to another door in the hall. "Here is young Master Malfoy's dressing room young Mistresses. Can Dobby do anything else to assist the young Mistresses?"

"No Dobby." Hermione answered before following her friends into the boy's room.

It was in the same state as the girl's dressing room. Clothes were flung everywhere. Draco seemed to own more then three hundred pairs. But knowing him, it was entirely possible. Hermione saw a rack filled with only Quidditch and duelling robes.

"Draco." Theo shook the boy. He'd been staring, mesmerized at his reflection in the mirror. His dark green dress robes were gorgeous and they looked brand new. Theo had on Ravenclaw blue, and he looked almost as good as Draco.

"You don't need the bracelets." Pansy said. She pulled the silver bangles off of Draco's wrists. "Come on."

The five left for the main ballroom. Lighted arrows guided their way.

"The clock's in the dressing room are a little off." Daphene whispered in Hermione's ear. "The ball started around ten minutes ago."

They reached the top of the grand staircase. After walking down that they'd be in the ballroom.

"Any other kids coming?" Theo asked. "Adults never want to talk about anything interesting."

"No." Pansy set herself up next to Draco. "Not that I know of."

"Actually." Draco wrestled his arm out of Pansy's grasp. "Father invited the Zabini twins. They'll be here."

"Why the Zabini's?" Hermione had read quite a bit about the family in the Wizards and Muggles book. "Aren't they a light family?" The book had said that they were an old pureblooded family, Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's but had never gotten into the Dark Arts.

"Father wanted them. They've got quite a bit of money." Draco answered her. "The twins are staring Hogwarts next year. I think."

"We are." A young girl's voice came from behind them.

"Alexander." The boy in blood red robes offered his hand.

"And Alanna." The girl in gold offered hers. "Nice to meet you." She added.

"Yes." Hermione shook both hands and resolved to watch them closely that night. Both seemed ready to cause trouble. And not a good, amusing kind either. And what were they thinking, coming to a Slytherin ball in Gryffindor colours!

"Get ready!" Daphene hissed. "The doors are opening!"

Draco put his arm out for Pansy. He really didn't want to be there. Besides the betrothal hadn't been his choice. It happened the day he was born. And now he was sentenced to a life of Pansy.

Daphene made Theo put his book away. Then she pulled his arm up and held it there. "Just live with it Theo. Once we get in there will be food and wine. Just hold on." She turned back to Hermione. "Sorry."

Hermione smiled. It wasn't her fault she had no dancing partner. She'd rescue Draco from Pansy. Neither really liked each other.

She made sure the twins were in front of her and watched as everyone else walked into the hall.

Dobby the house elf was standing at the doorway announcing everyone in his high voice. "Young Lord Malfoy and Lady Parkinson." Pansy had to pull up her dress to get down the stairs. The trail was over doing it. "Young Lord Nott and young Lady Greengrass." Daphene blushed and Theo looked as if he wanted to hide his head inside his robes.

Hermione headed the twins up. She'd have to ask Daphene what all the 'Lord and Lady' stuff was about afterwards. "Lord Zabini and young Lady Zabini." The twins entered. The hall quieted when they went in. 'Their family name and attire found have that effect.' Hermione thought to herself.

"Lady Morter." Hermione walked in.

The amount of people in the room was astounding. All dressed in very fine dress robes. She spotted Sara Cutter, her godmother dancing excitedly with a man who looked an awful lot like Pansy.

"Over here!" A voice called over the quiet roar of adults talking among themselves. Hermione turned toward the voice and followed it to her friends. They were sanding next a few long tables laden with food and drink.

"Daphene." Hermione snagged the girl's arm. "Just leave him." She pulled the girl away from Theo, how'd taken out his book and was immersed in the contents of _Sports: Muggle Hunting for Beginners._

"Come on. I wan to dance." The girl pointed to the other four who were enjoying themselves on the dance floor.

"I'll give you a hand. Just one question." Hermione already knew who to get Theo to do something. Bring out the drinks.

"What question now?" Daphene had gotten very tired of Hermione's endless questions over the course of the year. They covered everything from history, to fashion, to language.

"Titles." Hermione launched into her explanation. "What's all the Lord and Lady stuff? And the house elf says master and mistress."

Daphene sighed. "Can't you just look all this up?" She looked back to Hermione. "Wait, don't answer that." She ran a hand through her loose hair. "Inferiors, like house elves, use master for respect. Heads of family are lord or lady. If they're not head yet it's young lady."

"Thanks." Hermione took a step toward the drinks. "But why am I 'Lady Morter'? My parents aren't dead."

"They aren't really caring for the name are they?" Daphene managed to look for bored than ever.

"No. But than shouldn't I be Lord Morter?" Hermione puzzled over the question.

"No. Lord and Lady are gender specific." Daphene picked up a cookie. "Haven't you learned that culture is very traditional yet?"

Hermione coloured slightly. "Yes, sorry." She pulled Daphene and Theo with her to the drinks table. "What's good?"

"Not another question." Daphene moaned.

"Lily wine!" Theo exclaimed, before filling a glass with a fizzy purple liquid. He drank deeply. "Deadly poison if not prepared properly."

"What a show of wealth!" Alanna Zabini exclaimed as she danced off the floor. She picked up a glass of the expensive drink. "Unless perfect, we'll all die."

Her brother elbowed her. "Respect our hosts." He turned to the Slytherin's. "I apologize for my sister." He glared at her. "She doesn't seem to remember where she put her manners."

"It's all right." Theo re-filled his glass. "Try some."

The twins exchanged looks and took small sips of the drink. "Amazing." They breathed together.

"I'm trying some." Hermione picked up a glass with the purple drink. "Are you sure it's not poison?"

"Just try it. I'm not dead yet." Daphene had a full glass. Theo was re-filling his third cup by now.

Hermione took a ship. The sweet liquid reminded her of a carbonated drink mixed with fruit juice and something else. 'Must be the alcohol.' She thought. She licked her lips. The drink was amazing. She understood Theo's love of it.

"I'm so thirsty!" Draco came staggering off the dance floor. Pansy was now dancing quickly with Lord Malfoy. "She's exhausting!"

"Here." Daphene pushed a glass of wine toward him. Then she stood up. "I'm going to eat. Anyone else hungry?"

"Sure." Theo picked up another full wine glass.

"I'll come too." Hermione joined her friends.

"Bye. Nice meeting you." The twins called after them. Draco was still wiping sweat out of his hair.

In a large dining hall next to the ballroom a full meal was set out. There were some pastries and sweets in the ballroom, but real food was in here. Daphene pulled out three chairs and pushed Theo into one of them.

"Put your book away." She ordered him. She looked over his head to Hermione. "Watch his wine too."

Hermione smiled. "What do you want to eat?" She looked around. "And how do we get food anyways?"

"Here." Daphene shoved a menu into her hands. "Say what you want and it will show up."

"Yum!" Theo paged through the booklet quickly before starring hard at his plate. "Belladonna biscuits, chocolate cake, venison."

"Deer meat?" Hermione asked. "I thought that was really old and no one eats it anymore."

"No." Draco took a seat across from them as he answered her question. "My father has stags released onto the grounds and we go hunting for them. Then Dobby uses them in the kitchen.." He looked at Theo's dinner. "Interesting choices."

Daphene closed her menu. "Venison, sugar spun flowers and spaghetti." Moments later her plate filled up. "It all looks so good." She cried, as she tried to figure out what to eat first.

"Ya, real goo." Theo said with a full mouth, small bits of meat and chocolate flew everywhere.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Hermione told him. She opened up her own menu. The booklet was at least twenty pages thick. She had no idea of what to order. After a few minutes a few items had caught her interest. "Venison, pasta primavera and sugar spun flowers."

A few seconds later the food shimmered into existence on her plate. She took a few bites. "This is amazing!" Hermione tended to lean toward more vegetarian choices (her adopted parents were very pro animal rights) but this deer was absolutely delicious. The noodles were perfect and the sugar flowers delicate and overwhelmingly sweet.

"Wow." Daphene's plate was cleaner than it had been at the beginning of the meal. "Dobby's really out done himself."

"Definitely." Draco agreed. "I'm just glad I could get away from Pansy."

"What is Pansy up to?" Hermione asked. Her plate was already empty. She'd rushed through the meal. "We haven't seen her in awhile."

The four walked back into the ballroom. But Pansy was just one of a swirling mass of people. Her bright dress should have stood out.

"Does anyone see her?" Daphene asked as she arched her neck as high is it went. "I can't see anything."

"There!" Hermione pointed. A flash of pink caught her eye. "She's dancing with someone."

Theo grabbed her arm. "Best way to move is dance."

"Race you there." Daphene challenged as she grabbed Draco's arm.

The four eleven year olds danced as fast as they could across the dance floor. They were quite amusing to watch, especially since the music was currently playing a slow waltz. But the children didn't notice and they arrived at Pansy's side panting.

"You win." Draco said as he drew in heaving gasps of air. "I just danced for an hour Daphene!" He complained.

"Oh, suck it up." Hermione said before walking closer to Pansy who was dancing with, of all people… Professor Snape. "Hello Professor."

Draco immediately stopped exaggerating and straightened up imperiously. "Good Evening Sir."

"Malfoy. Morter." Snape scowled, more than anything he wished he was somewhere else.

Pansy pulled away. "Have a good night Professor."

Snape looked as if he wanted to sigh. "Finish your homework this time Parkinson."

Pansy bowed her head. "Yes sir."

"Come on." Theo whispered into Hermione's ear.

"What?" She asked, startled.

Daphene smiled sadly. "See you on the first day back. Have fun in the lake tomorrow." Her smile grew tighter. "Mother, Father." Two adults had broken away from the dancers and walked toward them.

"Time to leave." The woman ordered.

'Happy New Year Lady Greengrass, Lord Greengrass." Hermione said as respectfully as she could manage.

"And you as well." The man told her before they walked quickly out of the hall.

"Let's go now." Hermione said as she turned back to the other Slytherins. "I'm done for the night."

The four headed up to Draco and Pansy's rooms. Millicent and Vince arrived shortly afterward. Both red cheeked and out of breath.

"Awesome snowball fight." Millicent announced. "Much better than a Yule ball."

"Oh, come on." Pansy yawned. Her dress and hair were messy and she was exhausted as everyone else.

"It's been a long day for sure." Draco said. " 'Night girls." He opened the door to his rooms. "Swimming is more fun in the snow and we're suppose to get a blizzard tomorrow."

Hermione climbed into bed. Everything had been hastily transfigured by the house elf, but the bed felt fine. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep quickly.

**********************************************************************************

"Ready?" Draco wore only his bathing suit, a pair of shorts with green snakes. His towel, also green was around his shoulders. "It's a bit of a walk to the swimming place."

"Enough delaying. Time to leave." Lord Malfoy blasted open the back doors. "Everyone have warming charms?" They nodded. "Let's go."

Everyone set out at a quick jog. The warming charms only help so much, especially when you're running through the lightly falling snow in a bathing suit. And there was already snow on the ground to began with.

"There it is!" Pansy cried joyfully. Her bikini wasn't exactly covering and she spells weren't the best. Not a good combination, she was felling the cold more than anyone else.

But the swimming hole was ahead of them. It had just been fixed up that morning by Dobby. Lots of charms and Lord Malfoy's magic made steam rise off the water. A swing hung from a tree and a diving board rose out of the lake.

"Come here children." Draco's father ordered them. "The charm does not cover the entire lake, so don't go past the edge of the diving board ladder. Beyond there it will be freezing and there will be ice." He settled in a temperature-controlled bubble. "Now go enjoy yourselves. You have three hours."

Draco ran into the water, hitting with a cannonball. Pansy and Theo followed behind him, while Vince and Millicent used the tree swing.

"Come on in Hermione!" Theo called. "It's awesome."

"Not cold." Millicent reassured her.

"If you say so." Hermione slid into the water. The edges were raised, as if it were a swimming pool. The water was much warmer than she'd expected. Almost like the temperature of the showers in the Slytherin showers. "Amazing."

"Isn't magic great?" Theo said as he floated by.

"Still sort of cold." Hermione found that standing up was a good way to freeze. The snow and air were icy with out a warming charm.

"Go Draco!" Pansy shouted.

Draco was posed to dive. Hermione felt for him. 'It's got to be freezing up there.' She thought. And it did look like Draco was shivering. Then he slid. There seemed to be patches of ice forming on the diving board. His foot must have hit one of them.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he tumbled off the diving board. His perfect form was lost and he turned it into a cannonball just in time. He landed with a belly flop and everyone wince. "I meant to do that." He said blushing, when he re-surfaced.

"Sure." Pansy said, rolling her eyes.

The three hours pasted quickly. They played wizarding Marco polo and more wizard water games. Hermione loved propelling herself across the water with her wand. Theo won all the races; he knew too many advanced charms.

"Time to return to the house." Lord Malfoy stood up and recast the warming charms on them.

Hermione was very glad to have the charm. While they were swimming, the snow had turned from light flakes to a full-blown blizzard. She walked back to the house as quickly as possible. But the charms weren't as effective and wore off before they got into the house.

Hermione fled to the shower room. Her hair had turned to ice sticks and her skin was burning from the cold.

Narssica Malfoy was in the shower room waiting for them. "Girls, we have to leave for Kings Cross in three hours." She walked to the door. "Be ready in two."

The three girls stayed under the showers for a long time. Even so when a clock appeared on the wall showing them a large 'One hour 30 minutes left.' They were still cold.

Hermione packed her trunk in a rush. Her clothes had all been cleaned and folded neatly, even the dress from the night before.

"Is this yours Hermione?" Pansy rushed in with an unopened package.

Hermione studied it. Then she saw the address. 'Oh no." She thought. "It's from the Muggles."

"Oh. Take it." Pansy rushed off to gather more clean robes.

Hermione threw the rest of her stuff into her trunk. Her homework assignments were in a folder tucked into a side pocket. Minutes later she was finished packing. She used a severing charm to open the tape on the box. A letter was on top. She threw it into her trunk. The Muggles had lied to her and they were … Muggles. She couldn't care less about them.

A book. They always gave her books. Dickens. _A Christmas Carol._ "Stupid Muggles!" She cried throwing the book down. "Sent me a book on the supernatural. Like I don't know anything about it!"

"Another book?" Theo asked. He'd just walked in. "It's time to go."

***********************************************************************************

"Miss Morter." Snape's voice cut through Hermione's peace, her potion was almost finished. She was happy to see that she hadn't forgotten everything over the break.

"Yes Professor?" She asked, slightly confused.

"See me after class." He walked off to insult Longbottom' s fruitless attempts.

When the bell rang at the end of the period everyone left slowly. Defence against the dark arts class was next and Quirrel's class was a bit of a joke.

Hermione walked up to the teacher's desk and waited for the class to clear. "You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Come with me." He ordered her. When she hesitated he turned back. "You'll be missing your next class."

"Yes sir." She murmured following him.

He led her into his office and sat down behind his desk. "Sit down." He told her.

Hermione sat across from him. The room was exactly as she remembered it. There were a few less pickled animals on the walls, but it was the same place. Creepy and dark.

"Over this break a gift arrived at the school, from your parents." He started.

"Really?" Hermione was overjoyed. "What is it?"

"Patience." Snape took a box out from under his desk. Inside were three vials. "Memories from your parents."

"Wow." Hermione was still amazed by magic. "Separating memories and… wow."

"Do you wish to view them?" Snape asked her.

"Oh yes." Hermione breathed. "Please sir."

"Follow me." Snape led her into the room off the Slytherin common room. He put down the boxes he was carrying and pulled out a large bowl. "This, Miss Morter is a pensive. It will allow us to view the memories."

He took the first vial and emptied the swirling pink liquid into the bowl. Go ahead."

Hermione took a deep breath and plunged her head in.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione felt her body accelerate downwards and air whooshed around her. She could see a bright light ahead of her and she fell hard onto the wooden floor of the room in the memory.

She stood up quickly and looked around. The other three occupants of the room didn't seem to notice her.

"I wished I'd had time to do some research." She muttered to herself. She didn't know anything about memory watching in pensevies.

She took a closer look at the others in the room. Wondering why her parents had sent her these specefic three memories.

A woman sat on the center of the couch. She held a young child in her arms.

"Probably just over a year." Hermione thought.

A man sat next to the woman, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Both of them gazed adoringly at the child.

The rest of the room was not extraordinary. A large fireplace with a box of floo powder. Thick tapestries covered a bay window and complimented the walls and carpet. Snow was falling lightly and had already covered the other windows in the room. A decorated Christmas tree stood in a corner, gifts piled around the bottom.

Hermione ignored the quiet voices and laughter and approched the gifts.

'If I can see the names on the tags, I'll know the people in here are.' She thought.

The first gift surprised her. '_Hera_'. The next was addressed to '_The Morter Family_'. Understanding dawned on her. "This is my first Christmas!" She said out loud.

The adults were her parents and the baby... was her. Her curiosity took over and she sat down on the couch next to her Father.

His robes were dark green. Hermione fingered the material, a light cotton. "Sleeping robes." She said, Pansy had a few pairs of them, but Hermione still wore muggle pyjamas to bed. And as if to confirm her findings a clock chimed eight times. Hermione smiled. She loved being right.

Hera, 'My Mother!' had long bushy hair and her face almost mirrored her daughter' robes were black and seemed to float around her, even though she was seated. Hermione noticed that when she smiled, her front teeth were larger than normal. 'Just like mine.' She thought.

Hermione could have stayed their all day, watching her family play together. It was Christmas morning, they would probably spend all day together. But before she got too settled in the door bell rang and everything changed.

Hermione parents moved quickly into different rooms, coming out in black robes with masks in their hands. A house elf popped in and took her baby self away. The door bell rang again.

Hera approched the door and slid it open. A portcullis rose slowly, squeaking and showering bits of rust everywhere as it went. Hermione craned her neck to see who was on the other side of the door. But just as someone's foot appeared, the scene before her began to change.

Again there was the feeling of descent and movement. The lights of her first Christmas disappeared and were replaced with darkness.

Hermione could feel stone under her now. The room was damp and cold. The stone walls were thick enough to keep out the wind but not thick enough to keep in warmth and heat.

Two people hudled around a single candle on a cot pushed up against the wall. They leaned on the bars of their cell to try and gather more warmth.

"Here." Something in Hermione's chest tightened when she heard the hoarse voice of her mother.

Another candle was lit. This one brighter and stronger. The faces of Hera and Grphyon were lit up. Both were older. Hermione couldn't tell how many years had passed since the last memory. Their hair was unkept, long and dirty. Their roes frayed and torn.

"Where are you?" Hermione asked them. "Why are you here?"

But the light went out more suddenly than it had come on. A rattly breathing sound could be heard. The dampness and water on the walls turned to ice. A horrible feeling filled her. Like she'd never be happy again...

Then it was gone. The feeling left as the noise grew fainter and fainter. A short man in a purple suit, wearing an ugly bowler hat was walking past the cell. He didn't look around himself. His body was loose and relaxed. He looked like one of the fifth years had after being fed to many calming draughts. A copy of 'The Daily Prophet' was cluchted tightly in his hands, which were twitching involantury from the presence of dementors.

As he walked past the cell, Hermione got a glimpse of his newspaper. 'December 23' the date on the front read. It was from this Christmas break, a holiday edition. She recagnized some of the articles from Theo's house.

Understanding once again dawned on her. This was Azkaban, where her parents were at this very moment. Her family's name and blood was being disgraced, just by being here. She walked up to her parents and watched them, huddled close around the candle.

"I swear I'll get you out of here. You'll be with me again." She swore and leaned in to get one last good look at her parents.

Then for the last time everything changed.

In front of her was a room that seemed to be a mix of both places. It had a warm, home-like feeling to it, like from the first memory. But the lights were low and the children talked in hushed voices, like her parents in Azkaban.

A woman walked into the room. She was tall and had a commanding presence. Her hair was the same colour as Hermione's but it was shiny and pulled back into a proffesonial looking twist. She wore black dress robes, freshly ironed and cleaned.

Hermione studied the room and the others in it. She didn't recongize any of it. Save for a tiny porcelain cat that was currently in her bedroom at the Granger's house. None of the three children bore resemblance to anyone she knew, except for one boy. Maybe ten, who reminded her of herself.

"Hermione!" Someone called from a different room. Both Hermione and the older woman's heads snapped in that direction.

Hermione was surprised to see a scar marring the other Hermione's face from ear to jaw. She'd thought that magic could get rid of scars. But next to the her ear was a small mark. One identical to a mark on Hermione's own head.

"Mum." The youngest a girl, pulled on the sleeve of her dress robes.

The older Hermione batted the child away. "Later Eris. I'm busy now." She left the room to whoever had called her.

Than as the future Hermione and her husband came back out of the room, Hermione felt herself begin to move.

She rose upward, struggling and kicking to make herself stay down. "NO! Stop!" She yelled. She was discovering so much, and it was living history. She didn't want to leave.

"Is something wrong Miss Morter?" Professor Snape's voice ended her attempts to return to the memories.

Hermione blushed slightly. "No sir."

"In that case I suggest you return to class." He told her, raising an eyebrow at her struggles to slow her quick breathing.

Hermione rushed out the door, pausing only to pick up her book bag. A thought struck her. She spun back to her teacher. "Sir, what class is now?"

"Lunch."

Hermione stood open mouthed. "I've got to go." She raced out of Slytherin common room, accidentally slamming the door behind her.

"Hermione." Daphene whispered. "I've got to talk to you."

"What did Snape want?" Pansy asked her. Addressing the question all the first years wanted to know the answer to.

"Oh, nothing." Hermione looked around. Something was different, missing. "Where's Draco, Vince and Theo?"

"No idea." Daphene stood up. "Come on." She pulled Hermione out of the Great Hall with her.

"What!" Hermione was hungry, and she did not want to go without lunch.

"It'll be worth your time." Daphene whispered to her, shutting down her protests.

Daphene pulled Hermione behind her and as moved quickly through the courtyards in front of the school. The area of the grounds usually occupied by inter-house couples.

"In here." Daphene pulled her through a small hole under a rose bush. "Sit down."

Both girls sat. This was the 'Rose Room'. A very popular place for romantic couples. Adults couldn't get in and the benches and scent of roses lead many pairs to enjoy themselves on the scattered benches.

"What's so important and secret you couldn't tell me in the Great Hall?" Hermione asked her friend. A slightly hurt tone to her voice.

"Potter and his gang."

"Longbottom and Brown?" Hermione asked sceptically. "What on Earth could they be doing that's worth our attention?"

"They're after the Philospihers stone. I overheard them talking in the library."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Money and eternal life." She looked around her wistfully. "I want it."

"I hoped you'd say that." Daphene rubbed her hands together. "We're going to get it."

"Hermione!" Theo jogged down the hall to catch up to her. "Draco's gotten detention."

"Tonight!" Hermione and the Slytherins had been planning to go through the trapdoor this night. They were certain everything was ready and that they could overcome what ever they faced.

"He got caught at Hagrid's."

"No!" The Slytherin first years had been watching the Gryffindor trio for the past few weeks. They'd been spending a lot of time with the groundskeeper. Draco'd been spying and found out some important things. Like Gryffindors were fool enough to raise fire breathing dragons in a wooden hut.

"He won't be here." Theo sighed. "We'll have to go some other night."

"Fine." Hermione yawned. "I'll do some extra studying."

The two made their way to the common room. The other first years were sitting huddled around the fire. Despite the warming temperatures outside the dungeons had stayed as cold as ever.

"Hi." Pansy greeted her tonelessly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione's tone was guarded. With Slytherins you were never quite sure if you wanted to know the answer to that question.

"Daphene's uncle died."

"So?" Hermione didn't understand the problems with that. "Were they close?"

"No. But her parents took her for the funeral." Pansy told her quietly.

"Aw." Hermione had absolutyl no idea what was going on. "When's she coming back?"

"Later."

"When did she leave?" Hermione was fishing for information. The more facts she had, the eaiser it was to draw a conclusion.

"Honestly!" Theo jumped up. "It's none of your buisness."

"Get to your homework." An older student frowned down at the group. "Stop making such a ruckus in here." She glared at them and moved on to a group of seventh years who looked as if they were about to pass out. Everyone was showing exam stress.

Hermione gathered the books she'd taken out of the library and her own personal library of ntes from the year. Instead of compeating for a table in the common room, she set everything out over the beds in her dormitory. The other first yers joined her from time to time. None of them wree able to stand an entire session with her.

"Hermione?" A quiet voice called into the girl's dorm turned study hall.

"Yeah?" Hermione streched her shoulders. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"We're going to shower now. You joining us?" The voice asked her patiently.

"Sure." Hermione tried to stand up. The mucsles in her legs gave out the second she put her feet on the groud. "Ghold on." She gasped. "I'll there in a minute."

Hermione slowly gathered her shower gear, slipped her cloths off and bathrobe on and walked through the halt o the girls showers. She was surprised to find the other first years stading in fornt of the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns all. I'm not her, therefore I own nothing. I do not make any money from writing this story.

Hermione's Dark Secret- Chapter Ten

"Everyone here?" Draco's voice called out of the shadows. The group of first year Slytherins had assembled out side the third floor corridor.

"Filch must be occupied. He hasn't appeared." Theo whispered to Hermione. She nodded, not remembering that it was too dark for him to see her motions.

"Wands out." Hermione reminded everyone. "I've got no idea what's through here. I don't trust Potter's accuracy."

Draco muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "I do."

Hermione lead the Slytherins into the tiny chamber. A large, slobbering, three-headed dog filled most of it. A harp played on magically in the background and a wooden flute was dropped next to a trapdoor that one of the heads was sleeping on.

"What do know. Potter was right!" Hermione exclaimed.

Apparently her voice was a little too loud. The dog stirred.

'Bang!' Pansy crashed into the enchanted harp. It snapped in half and stopped playing.

"Damn!" Draco pointed his wand at the monster. "Take cover!" He was preparing to rush the beast, but Theo stepped in.

Theo banished his wand, twisting and turning it in strange patterns. "_Fossa!"_ He cried loudly.

The results were unexpected. The dog's middle head came flying off. The severed neck began to gush out blood. The floor and Hermione's hair and robes, became soaked with bright red blood. Fluffy staggered around, trying to figure out what to do.

"_Stupefy!_" It was enough time for Draco to hit him with a stunner.

Hermione wiped the blood out of her eyes. "Let's get out of here." She opened the trapdoor. "_Lumos"_ Her wand ignited the area below.

"Oh!" Vince was crouching down beside her. "My Mum grows that. It's devil's snare."

Theo concentrated so hard, his eyes crossed. "We'll need bright light. I'll go first." He volunteered.

The others made way for Theo to come to the front. "_Incendio!_" He lit a fire at the end of his wand. "I'll be ready in a moment." He jumped down. His wand leaving a fiery trail as he went. The devil's snare parted as fast as it could to get away from his lighted wand. Theo fell heavily to the ground in an open area.

"Come on down." He called up, holding his wand to light their way. Hermione leapt through the trapdoor. Her feather light charm made the landing controlled and painless. She moved back into the wall as quickly as possible. Just because a deadly plant was dormant, didn't mean it would remain dormant forever.

"Let's go." Draco held his lightened wand ahead of himself. "Quickly!" He urged them as the plant slowly came back to life.

Ahead of them was a stone door in the stone wall. A large bolt opened the door to reveal a chamber. Hermione slid inside the door. Hundreds of flapping wings made the air buzz around them. The group proceeded to the other side of the room.

Theo pulled on the door. He tried a spell.Nothing happened. "We have to get the key." He announced sadly.

Hermione looked around the chamber. It was large, and it had a very high ceiling. "How do we get it?"

"With these." Millicent brandished a broomstick she'd found hanging on the wall. "Here." She offered Draco the second one. "It's a pity Daphene's not here. She's the best flier."

Blaise laughed. The other Slytherins turned to him in surprise. He was quiet and his blood status and mother's job made him victim to inter-house bullying. He normally tried to blend into the background. And he usually did a decent job of it.

"Yes?" Hermione rounded on him. She wanted the stone and making light of their struggles to get it angered her.

"There's a much easier way to do this." At their baffled expressions he drew his wand and walked over to the keyhole on the door.

Theo stepped protectively in front of the door, raising his wand to Blaise's face. "What do you want?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Please. Let me try."

Theo huffed and crossed his arms. "Fine."

Blaise aimed his wand straight at the centre of the door. _"Reducto_." He said quietly. A bolt of light shot out of his wand and blasted the door to small pieces Blaise bowed and pointed ahead. "After you."

Theo's face was turning slightly pink. "I know that curse." He told Hermione, in voice just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Hermione smiled at her friend. "I know Theo. How about you teach me some better curses soon? I know so little compared to you."

"Who doesn't." Draco muttered. He was still in a bad mood. Even Vince Crabbe was avoiding him.

"Whoa." Hermione stopped shot. In front of them was a chess board. A giant chess board.

"Come on." Blaise took out his wand. "The blasting curse should work here too."

"Or whatever." Hermione added.

"Or whatever." Theo said, he seemed desperate to regain control of his standing as genius.

Moments later the air was filled with the sound of blasting curses. It was Theo who noticed the problem.

"It's not working." He complained.

Hermione looked at the chess pieces for a moment before pointing her wand at a white pawn. "_Wingardium Leviosa"_ The pawn rose in the air. Hermione moved it over a white rook. "Here goes." She let it fall.

Both pieces were smashed beyond repair. Bits of white dust and chunks of white stone littered the chess board.

Draco was already copying her idea. Theo added in a summoning charm. Wizarding chess pieces have a special core. Summoning it tore them apart from the inside out.

Together the first years made short work of the remaining chess pieces. It was so much fun that they destroyed the black ones and the white ones. By the time they were opening the other door, all of them were so covered in stone dust. Draco's hair was now blacker than Blaise's skin. Theo's black robes were whiter than Draco's hair used to be.

"Onward!" Hermione was giddy with excitement. "What was Dumbledore thinking when he said we'd die a most painful death?"

Theo laughed. He was still on a killing high. Blasting things to pieces was very good for relieving post-exam stress. "No idea. Probably thought everyone was as stupid as his silly Gryffindors."

"What is this?" Pansy pinched her nose. She'd just opened the door to the next chamber.

Hermione shoved Blaise forward roughly. "What's in there?"

"Troll." Blaise turned back. His eyes were wide. "It stinks."

"Let's get this over with." Theo pointed his wand at his face. A few seconds later a pale bubble was floating around his hand. "Bubble-head charm." He told them, his voice sounded as if he was speaking through a drinking glass.

"I want one!" Hermione stepped up. "Please?" A few seconds later the nasty smell was gone and everyone had a pale bubble around their head.

"Let's get this over with."

The group rushed through the next chamber. The thought of a troll scared all of them. Only Hermione hadn't grown up in a family, being told nightmarish tales of the stupid, blood thirsty creatures. But she was smart enough to figure out what the others reactions meant. They stepped into the next room, dispelling the bubble charms.

"What's this?" Hermione asked, watching in astonishment as fire sprang up on either side of the room. Covering both the door onwards and backwards.

"Here." Theo picked up a piece of paper from a table with seven potion bottles. "It's a riddle."

"Great. Logic." Draco sighed. Logic was not something he was good at.

Hermione read over the riddle. "This should be easy enough. I think I can figure it out."

Theo starred at her. "Why bother?" He pointed his wand at a bottle. "I'll just use magic."

"Of course." Hermione coloured. Magic was so much easier.

"_Manifestum Virus" _He incanted. The bottle glowed red. "Poison. _Reducto." _He went through the rest of the bottles, eliminating the poison when he found it.

"Wow." Hermione breathed. "That's quick."

"Here you are." Pansy picked out two little bottles. "These are the ones you want."

Hermione took the forward potion and eyes it critically. "How do you know?" She was rather suspicious, especially because Pansy did not have a reputation on being bright.

"The potion was to be the same colour as the flames." She pointed to the black fire, then to the black potion. "Black and black."

"There's not enough to go around. Even if we stretch it." Draco noted. "There's more of the back potion."

"I'm going forward." Hermione announced. No one argued. "Theo's coming with me."

"Now wait a minute." Draco stepped forward. "I should be going too. Since Hermione gets first choice." His argument of his father was left unsaid.

"No." Blaise cut in. Everyone starred at him.

"Your mother's not one of us." Draco spat. "You have no say here."

Blaise was mad. "I didn't tell my mother to become an auror! I want the stone just as much as you do!"

"It's not your place." Hermione barked. "Draco you can lead everyone back. Theo and I will go ahead." She glanced around. "Alone."

"Fine." Draco picked up the bottle of purple potion. "I don't want Zabini with me."

Theo sighed. "Let's go."

Hermione took a quick sip of the black potion. A cold, icy sensation spread throughout her body. As if her very bones were turning to ice. "Hurry. Before it wears off."

Theo, Hermione and Blaise hurried through the black fire to the next chamber.

"Harry Potter!"

"Professor Quirrel!"

"You!"

Hermione took in the situation very quickly. Potter and Quirrel were in the middle of some sort of stand off. Both had their wands out. Various things around the room had already been destroyed. Someone was playing to kill.

"No!" Zabini jumped in front of Potter with his wand out. A bolt of red light hit him in the chest and he went down.

Theo and Hermione watched him fall. Potter bent down next to his still form. "He's not dead." He assured everyone. "I don't know..."

"A stunner. They're red." Hermione offered. "He should be fine."

"I think we're missing the point here. He attacked a student!" Potter told them. "Lavender already took a portkey to find Dumbledore. He should be here soon."

"Sir?" Theo approached Quirrel. "What's going on?"

Quirrel smiled down at them. He spoke without a hint of a stutter. "My master will return tonight. I have been a faithful servant. He will reward me." His face was rather blank.

"Let me see them." A harsh voice was coming from somewhere else close by.

Quirrel smiled wider and reached up to start unraveling his turban. "Are you strong enough master?"

"Sir?" Hermione took a step towards him. "What are you doing? What's going on?"

Quirrel's face hardened. "Don't mess with things you don't understand!" He turned and pointed his wand at Theo. "_Crucio"_

Theo fell to the floor. He was twisting and turning, his body racked with pain. The most horrible screams came from his mouth. Soon his mouth was full of blood and it began to pool beneath him.

"What are doing?" Hermione threw herself at Quirrel's wand arm, forcing him to lower his wand and break the curse on Theo.

Quirrel faced her. "His mother was disloyal. And his father never was much use." He looked at her more closely. "You're luck you're a Morter, otherwise you'd already be dead." With that he raised his wand and Hermione felt something hard hit her and darkness rushed up to meet her.

There was light above her. A warm, glowing ball of light. Hermione needed to get it. It would warm her up. She needed to spread it over her entire body. She was so cold.

Then she snapped her eyes open, sitting up suddenly. Her head spun in circles, making her nauseous. She shook her head, her hair flying out of her eyes and looked around.

She was in the Hospital wing. The white, sterile area couldn't be mistaken for anything else. She was in the back of one of the rows of beds. About five, or was if four? Her brain felt like mush. But she thought that five beds were occupied with other students.

Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Then rubbed hard on her forehead. She had a headache that refused to go away.

"I suggest you stop rubbing your head and return to bed Miss Morter."

Hermione jumped and turned surprised to see her head of house standing in the doorway of Madam Pomfrey's office. He made his way over to her bed. "How badly does your head hurt?"

"Bad." Hermione told him, wincing as he placed a hand on the back of her neck.

"Lie down." He ordered her, before returning to the office.

Hermione swung her feet back onto the bed and squirmed under the covers. Her head felt much better once it hit the pillow. She sighed and closed her eyes. Going back to sleep didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Miss Morter." Professor Snape's voice brought her back to the situation at hand.

Hermione sat up, ignoring the pain as her head spun. "Yes sir?" She gasped, trying to control the pain. "What happened sir? Whose got the stone?"

"Relax." Snape told her. "The Headmaster is once again in possession of the stone. It will remain with him." He gave her a cold, hard look. "I must say, I was quite disappointed with the merry band you lead to retrieve it."

Hermione gulped. "Sorry sir."

"Drink." He held out a strange, brownish potion.

She took the brew. "Concussion potion sir?" She asked. "When did I get a concussion?"

"During the fight. You were hit with a stunner. You also hit the floor with a great deal of force." He glared at the potion bottle. "Drink it."

Hermione shuddered as she swallowed the foul tasting draught. She moved to lie back down, but Snape's hand told her to wait.

"Take this first." He ordered her, holding out another two potion vials.

One contained a headache potion, the other a sleeping draught. Hermione frowned at the second one. She swallowed the first one. "I don't want this. I don't need this sir." She told him, holding the sleeping draught for him to take.

"I didn't ask you. Drink it."

Hermione gulped the potion. Unlike the previous two, its taste was not offensive. She felt her eyes slipping closed and her body falling back onto the bed.

"Let's get out of here." Theo shifted on his feet. Hermione couldn't wait to get out of the hospital wing.

"Wait for Blaise." Hermione reminded him. "He took a hard hit."

"For Potter." Theo scoffed. "That alone speaks volumes."

"Let's go." Blaise said as he walked out of the office. "It's getting late. And thanks for waiting."

Since they'd gone through the trapdoor the Slytherins seemed to be dividing into factions. And they were not factions of Death Eaters and followers of Dumbledore. Draco seemed to be the odd man out. He spent most of his time alone, no one knew exactly where and Blaise was finally counted as one of them.

The Slytherins walked through the entrance hall down to their dungeon common room. They'd all been cooped up in the infirmary for the past three days. Harry Potter and Lavender Brown had been there for the first two days, but they weren't hurt as badly and left earlier.

"You're back!" Pansy grabbed Hermione in a tight hug. Hermione had barely had time to get into the room. She could see Daphene and Millicent in the background over Pansy's shoulder.

"Yes, I am." Hermione said, as she carefully detached herself from Pansy: the human octopus. She walked to Daphene and Millicent. "How was the last Quidditch match?"

Daphene didn't smile, but her frown seemed to lighten a little. "We flattened Gryffindor. Potter was still in the hospital wing and they had no reserve seeker."

Millicent laughed. "Our seeker put on a stellar performance. I've got no idea how Daphene plans to steal the position next year."

"I'll sure manage." Hermione told the girls. "All right." She whispered, seizing Daphene's arm. "Come with me."

The two girls slipped quietly out of the common room into their dormitory. Daphene collapsed onto her bed. "Yes?" She asked Hermione tiredly.

"What did Snape want with you? Did your Grandfather really die?"

Daphene sighed. "No."

"What do you mean, no? What happened?" Hermione demanded. She remembered. "Let me see your back."

Another sigh. Daphene stood up and turned her back to Hermione. She slowly unbuttoned her robes and pulled them up over her shoulders. Her back looked much better. All that was left of the beating was a few long pink scar lines. She dropped her robes and whirled around to face Hermione.

"Does it make you happy?" She yelled. "Are you glad I'm hurt?"

Hermione shook her. "No. I'm sorry. I was worried."

Daphene sat back on her bed. "Don't mention it." She pointed to Hermione's over flowing trunk. "You should finish packing."

"Yeah." Hermione started folding clothes and throwing books and parchment into the trunk. Bits of junk covered the floor. Old notes, dirty clothing or maybe it was clean...

"Little firsties!" A fifth year stuck her head in around the door. "Get out here! On the double!"

Hermione and Daphene scrambled out of the common room. The entirety of Slytherin house was assembled in the common room. A silent crowd of green and silver. The seventh years standing in the back, looked both proud and sad at the same time. They were leaving now. Off to somewhere else. Most would continue in their training.

Professor Snape stood in front of them. His long black robes were still. He was closely looking over each student's face. As if trying to memorize every feature. Finally he spoke.

"This is the end of the year. Once again we will begin to prepare for another year. I find myself taking more involvement and interest in your lives than I believed I ever would at the beginning of the year. This marks a end and a rebirth. A fresh start. Do not waste it"

He began to pace back and forth. Hermione watched as his robes began to billow, almost as if it was simply natural for them to do so. His eyes swept of the students one last time. "First years stay. The rest of you are dismissed."

Six sevenths of the house scampered away. They had packing to finish. Good byes to make and summer addresses to exchange.

"Follow me." Professor Snape lead them into the side office off of the common room. Hermione looked at the walls and the low table. It seemed ages ago since she had watched her parents memories in this room.

"Sit." Snape ordered. He took the largest armchair for himself.

"Is this about summer?" Pansy asked him.

He glared at her. "Yes. This is about summer." He pulled out a list of names. "Everyone on this list gets a visit. It is not scheduled and it cannot last longer than a day. But many Slytherins find it extremely important and reassuring." He gave Daphene a pointed look. "The list will be on the announcement board for the next two hours. Please sign up if you feel the need too."

Thank you sir." Hermione said. She stood and the rest of the students followed suit. Snape lead the lay back to the common room, where he used a sticking charm to attach the list to the board.

The empty boxes, marked by year quickly filled up. Only first years was empty. Draco went first. He lent his quill to Daphene. Theo refused.

"I've already got a plan." He told the first years. "I won't starve. And I won't spend the whole summer in the library!" He protested when Pansy punched him playfully.

Pansy also sighed the list. Blaise refused the quill. So did Vince and Greg. Millicent and Hermione both signed their names neatly. Hermione watched as the ink turned from black to green.

There it was. Now in writing. Proof that her first year of Hogwarts was over.

"Let's go win the house cup." Pansy said. The two linked arms and trotted off to the Great Hall.

**THE END**

_The End. 86 pages! The longest thing I've ever written. Hermione's first year is now over. I've already started the sequel. The first chapter is almost finished. The title will be something along the lines of 'Our Summer'. It will not cover her second year. Many thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I hope you enjoyed it and will read the sequel. Thanks to everyone._

_N. Forest_


	11. Sequel Notice

Sequel Notice

I just relaized that I forgot to put up a sequel notice when I started writing _Cloud over Summer. _It's been up for awhile. The first four chapters are posted and the next one is with my betareader.

If you liked this story I suggest you read _Cloud over Summer. _I liked it much better. You may also want to add it to your Stroy Alert list as there will be more chapters coming.

Thanks for reading, N. Forest.


End file.
